Secretly loving the Russian commie
by cloudylondon
Summary: Emily secretly loves a certain commie, however his already taken. What will she do? Bottle her feelings or tell the lovable commie she loves him.  Fem. America and Russia. There will be a prequel for fem. Uk and France. Also fem. Greece and Turkey.
1. Chapter 1

14/04/2011 22:16:00

I love you.

I don't know when

Or why my heart pounds madly, when your around

Blood rush through my face making my face bright red from your sniddy remarks

(Cough) sometimes down south for the sexual innocent movements you make that you don't realize you made unless someone told you.

I have dreams of you being with me or without me. They can be innocent or they can be for sensual pleasure (god I hate sounding like a pervert here when it's you whose the pervert)

I hate it when I see you enjoying someone else's company instead of my mine

I love how your smile has the shines like the sun and how you posses the looks of a god.

…Then why I act as though I hate you…?.

Is it that hard to tell you I love you?

A tall slivered haired teenager stood in the hallway having a nice conversation with his Chinese girlfriend on where their next date will be, laughing at how much fun they had on their last date. The conversation was rudely interrupted by loud obnoxious voice coming from a blue-eyed hall monitor.

"What the hell are the commies talking about this time?" The hall monitor walked up to them with a questioning look in her eye's and confident smirk. "The hero will definitely kick your butt's if your trying to control the whole world." His smirk getting bigger at the idea of this. "Aru, for the last time Emily we don't want to control the world." The Chinese replied with an angered look. "Da, as my lovely Wang said, we have no intentions of controlling the world." "Ayia, Ivan don't say such nicknames." Wang punched Ivan on the arm but you could clearly see that she enjoyed it when Ivan called her such things. "Oh my god this so cheesy I may just die from it." Making puking sign's as to prove her point. "Ah, whatever Emily, let's go Ivan I think it about time we go to our next class." With that said Wang pulled Ivan along with her and Ivan looked back at Emily only for a minute with a slight darkened look on his face. "Emily I doubt you could kick our asses let alone one." Ivan smiled innocently. "Oh yeah, you two could come me at once and I still could still kick your ass with just a pinky. " "Emily Jones watch your language, I mean for goodness sake you're the hall monitor." Yelled some random old teacher. "Oops, didn't mean it, just slipped out." Smiling innocently at the teacher. When she looked to see if they still were walking in the same hallway, they weren't there. The school bell ringed and students trying to sneak into their classes without their teacher noticing. **They probably got back to class; I probably should go to my next class before I get a bitch speech about it.** Emily thought.

Walking very slowly to her destination, she kept getting images of Ivan acting all sweet to Wang. **Ah, I bet he's just acting like that and probably using Wang. Poor Wang that girl will definitely have her heart broken when he reveals his evil commie plans to her.** **I mean who honestly acts like that. Saying such cheesy lines while staying cute at it.**

Her eye's widening. **Did I just think I thought Ivan was cute? Shit there no way I would say that I mean he's a commie for hell's sake. A hot one, I mean, I mean giant ass freak that even has this huge nose to prove which I happen to think it adorable. Squeal. Shit, that's not what I meant, I mean am not in love with him and besides he already has a girlfriend.** Tear were forming at the corner at her eye's, she rubbed her eye's dry feeling upset the fact Ivan was taking and how she can't get over. "Dammit it's all your fault you stupid commie." She whispered before entering the classroom.

I think it's obvious that Emily is the gender-bending version of Alfred and Wang is the female version of Yao.

I hope I can find a way making Emily and Wang happy. I hate it when characters get sad. : (

Lol to think I wrote this after watching district 9. (pfft)


	2. Chapter 2

16/04/2011 22:39:00

I love you.

**Come on teach, let me out already. For hell's sake I know you don't want me here so why don't you just let me patrol the hallway already will ya!** Emily thought with annoyed look hoping the teacher would notice.

"Okay, class I hope you know what your doing cause now your going to do homework." The teacher said it as thought the student's actually love doing homework.

Emily raised and waved her hand while blurting out,

"Um, hey teach, since you're like done teaching and stuff. Could I go and patrol the hallway. I mean you never know if someone doing bad stuff like um smoking."

"Sigh, fine you may be excused Emily."

With a wide grin, Emily grabbed her stuff and walked slowly out of the boring classroom.

"Put my awesome black shades and no body can resist the coolness of Emily Jones. Also my hall monitor badge so the students know not to mess with the Hero."

She said with her ever so famous smile and her thumb pointing towards her.

With that, loudly stated Emily started jogging through the hallway's looking for evil that's lurking in the hallway's.

10 min. past and Emily were getting extremely bored. **Sigh not even the drugies are hanging out in the girls bathroom. I guess the hero will get a coke for herself and two bags' of chips. **

"Come on you stupid piece of a machine, give me my bag of chips!"

Kicking the vending machine out of anger, six bags came out of the dispenser by the brutal strength those Emily posses.

"Hell, yeah freebies."

Hugging the bag of chips and running off to eat these chips secretly or else she wouldn't hear the end of it from the girls who hated her guts for putting them through detention.

**Hmph it was their fault for drinking on the school grounds but god dammit they know how to insult a chick's heart. Okay, dead on I can't go to the parking era, hallways, girls bathroom or the cafeteria. So the library it is**.

Munching and enjoying her snacks secretly in library, Emily never really released the library was actually a kind of a popular place to hang out but it was still able to hide you from other's when you felt like it.

"Aiya Ivan you didn't have to do that."

Gulping her last bite, Emily's eye's went wide from never hearing Wang's voice being so loud.

"Shhh, would you be quiet in the library." The librarian scolded them.

"Oops, didn't mean to." Wang smiled at the librarian, the librarian just sighed and turned her attention to the computer. Emily snuck to the nearest bookshelf that was right behind Ivan and Wang and pulling one of the books of the shelf so she could take a peek of what the two lovebirds were doing.

Whispering this time Wang returned to what she was saying.

"Vanya you really didn't have to do this you know that, right!"

"Da, I know but when I saw this necklace it had your name written all over it.

"But Ivan." Wang looked around making sure no one was really listen to him or her. Emily leaned against the bookshelf hoping to hear what Wang was going to whisper.

"This is a real gold necklace. Aiya. I mean it was sweet of you but this is too much." Ivan giggled at how Wang's face got all cute and sincere worrying how much he spent on the necklace.

"What's so funny, this is serious." Her face getting much redder at how the Russian found this funny.

"Oh Wang this is nothing, just you wait tonight we're going to a five star French restaurant." "Ivan!"

"And, wait for it I heard the world's best Chinese acrobats were playing tonight here in New York and I was capable of getting front row seat's to them." Pulling the tickets from the pocket of his coat to front of his surprised girlfriend.

"Ivan, I can't believe you would do this for me."

No longer able of containing her happiness she hugged Ivan making the Russian smiling of Wang's happy response. Emily rolled her eye's from this happy scene.

**Dear lord would she just stop with "I can't believe this is happening" talk and when the hell did Ivan get loaded?**

"Will meet at my place at 5, so you'll have time to get your so called "Get myself look pretty." Even though you look like an angel as you are."

"Aiya, would you stop saying such things." Smiling the comment, Ivan made. **Well it's totally not obvious you adore Ivan's comment's.**

"I've got to go my love to soccer practice, my love."

**Did he really just say my love?**

Kissing Wang on the check, he ran off to soccer.

Emily couldn't help but feel a hint of jealously that Wang got a kiss from Ivan.

**Gawd, how cheesy could he get.** Emily was pondering at the thought. "Ivan, you're the best boyfriend ever." Wang whispered while looking at her golden necklace. Couldn't take this anymore, Emily walked away from the bookshelf to the farthest corner of the library where she plopped down on a coach and started to shed a few tears.

**Shit not this again. Get over it Emily, that's the only thing you can do.** Wiping her eye's again making the tear's stop. When a few moments are passed by and Emily started to think, how Ivan got to rich. **I know he's loaded now but how?**

**I mean in elementary school he was poor. Not going to lie that dude was almost as poor as they got and the worst was through middle school. Ugh, poor dude I remember how some chicks made fun of him, hell I even made fun of him time to time but now there sure to be some girls that would love to be his girlfriend. Sigh even me.**

Slouching down further on the coach at the truth. **I don't love him for his money although I mean it's nice to have but honestly, who would go to a French restaurant? When you could go to a McDonalds for a good old cheeseburger. Besides, I loved him long before stupid Wang decided that all of a sudden that she now loved him. Bitch. No offense girl you're awesome and all but why did you have to have Ivan out of all people. **

Getting all frustrated at the idea, Emily got up from the coach and started walking away anyway from the library.

It was already 3:30 and Emily didn't have much going on a Friday night she decided that she would still hang around the school building for a bit.

**Damn I sure have been walking a lot today, keeping the hallway's safe from evil, haven't I. Am sure like to loose five pounds from all this walking** Smiling at the idea.

Emily eventually stopped at the gym where the boys soccer team were practicing due to the sudden snow they've been getting during spring.

**Well I don't see why I can't take sit on the bleachers for a break and get some entertainment.**

Emily personally hate's soccer for it's nothing compared to football but there is lot's of hot European guys in the team (cough) including Ivan.

Emily had to admit some of the moves they were practicing looked impossible and the one's who seems to be mastering them was this guy from Spain, Germany, Estonia, and surprinsly her perverted friend Francis too. If you haven't noticed by the name his from France.

Emily even noticed one of her good old pal from England was taking a few peeks at the French dude from behind the gym doors probably coming back from her boring literacy club. I winked at her when she finally noticed me and mouthed to her "You think his hot don't you."

Alice being her stubborn self mouthed back "Your bloody idiot for thinking such a thing." Alice then started to run past the gym without taking a last obvious minute peek at Francis.

Ivan was having some trouble learning the new moves but when Francis helped him out, he instantly got the hang of it. **Haha bout time he learned the moves. Even the Russian has a hard time learning new things. That hypocrite, always getting after how slow I am in math.**

Drifting back from reality Emily looked at Ivan practicing, enjoying the way he moves and the abs that were showing through his shirt.

"Dammit, I love ya, Ivan! You sexy son of a bitch." Enjoying the rest of soccer practice.

I got chapter two done. I didn't mean to make this chapter so long and kind of boring too but ill try my best to make the next chapter better.

Also hopefully I won't have to make poor Emily walk so much. Poor girl must getting cramps in her foot but it's for the good of keeping the hallway's safe. ;)

In addition, if your wondering why Ivan was poor it's because well it rather based on Soviet history. Because Russia wasn't doing so, good in the Soviet age to beginning with but when the Soviet Union it really kind of sucked during that time to live there. Now Russia doesn't seem to have too much trouble with the money issue.


	3. Chapter 3

19/04/2011 20:22:00

I don't know when

Flopping on top of her bed, Emily groaned from the exhaustion from all day walking in school and having to walk back home since Maguerite (Emily only used Meg's full name when she's pissed at her) decided that she'll drive her Cuban boyfriend at his place, so he could give her a special surprise. Leaving her sister to walk five blocks to her house.

**That Cuban bastard better not be touching my sis or by the name's of a holy cheeseburger I will kick his ass to the moon!**

Speaking of the devil Meg walked in their room and squealed loudly which once more surprised Emily causing her to fall of the bed thinking how the quiet girls today gotten so loud of all of a sudden.

"Alejandro got me tickets to the Chinese acrobats show tonight."

**Well that's just friggen great this even makes up more of my day.**

"Sweet am guessing you and Alejandro are going to the show, right." Quirking her eyebrows a statement.

"Yes and your coming with." "Well I guess you shou…., wait, what did you say?"

"I said your coming with us to go to the show tonight."

"I thought that bastard hate's my guts!"

"He doesn't hate you, he just sort of dislikes you."

"Then why the hell did he invite me to the damn show with you guys?"

"Well, I did told Alejandro a month ago how nice it would to go and see the acrobat show. He being a teaser said "Maybe.""

"That's sweet and all but that doesn't explain why am going with you guys!" Putting a little bit of anger in her sentence for Emily didn't know if she should take this seriously or be prepared to be tricked by Meg.

"That's were I was getting to explain. Anyway, I stated how I thought it would be really, really, really, sweet of him if I brought my sis along for I know how much you love stuff like this. At the beginning he wasn't to pleased with the idea and replied

"Maybe." rather angrily but it turns out my sweet Alejandro really got tickets for you. Isn't that sweet of him." Meg said all that with the biggest smile she could muster.

**Holy crap is this really my sister being this happy and hyper. Finally, maybe there is a chance that she's my blood sister. I'll have to thank that Cuban bastard for doing this and I guess the ticket's as well.**

Meg looked down at her watch and her eye's got big. "Anyway we need to hurry we only have like 40 min. to get dress up for the show tonight, for it'll take us an hour to get there if the traffic is bad."

"Ah but couldn't we just wear jeans and a nice t-shirt and call it good's."

"No, can do Emily, it would look horrible if we just went there casual when this happens to be a 5 star performance. Besides would you honestly want to stick out as a sore thumb while everyone is dressed up."

Meg stated with a grin knowing how Emily can be self-conscious of what other's think of her.

"Fine, ill got gets a random dress out of my closet."

Surprisingly, it only took 30 min. for the twins got fully prepared even including putting makeup on and doing their hair but they were used to getting dress up nicely when both of the twins had a bad habit waking up late during school days.

Emily was wearing a knee length black dress with white polka dot's on it and there were 5 inches of frill sticking out of the bottom of the dress. A little red bow on the side of her hair, a fake red pearl necklace dangled from her neck and not to make everything be flashing bright red she put on black high heels to settle out the colors.

"I'll race you down the stair's Meg."

Emily started to run in the house hallways and leaped onto the stairs railing sliding down all the way to the first floor of the house where she was came face to face to a young handsome Cuban wearing a black suit.

Jumping right in front of the scowling Cuban, Emily did her heroic laugh and patted the guy on the back.

"Thanks for the ticket's, dude, it was pretty awesome of you."

"Your welcome, Emily."

He said it angrily holding his tempter at the annoying voice of his girlfriends sister.

Emily peering both way's as though there were a bunch of people, leaned forward and whispered in the Cuban's ear. "And thanks for making my sister really happy, it's rare when she's all happy and goofy like that."

The Cuban started to smile at the comment Emily made.

"But don't you dare think ill let you touch my sister that easily or even Dare of breaking her heart in any way." Emily leaned back noticing a scowl reappearing on his face.

"I wouldn't even dare of thinking doing such of thing, Emily."

"Good, am glad we understand each other perfectly."

A cocky smirk appeared on her face, which the Cuban would do anything in the world to punch it right off.

Meg jogged down the stairs panting from trying to run in high heels down the set of stairs to see the two glaring at each other.

"Sorry, tried to hurry up as fast as I could." She said with a sincere apologetic look.

Alejandro holds his breathe for he couldn't believe what he says in front of him. There stood Meg with a knee lengthens red cocktail dress with a black bow between her breast and waist. She put her hair in nice lose tidy bun with a black hair clip holding her bangs from falling into place. Heart shaped earring's hung tight on her ear and black strapped high heel's on her feet.

Emily noticed how Meg's boyfriend started to get a blush on his dark skin and while Meg was probably blushing for she doesn't wear dresses that often.

"Well are we going to go or stand here all day gnawing at each other?

Meg and Alejandro snapped back from their embarrassment and headed out to go to the Chinese acrobats show.

They arrived 30 minutes before the acrobats show and Emily was starving to death.

"You guy's can we, please get some grub to eat." Her stomach growling in agreement.

"Okay why don't you go get some snacks for yourself and eat them here."

"Ah, why can't I eat them in the theater?"

"Because they don't allow food in the theater, so Alejandro and I will be waiting for you in the theater.

"Fine, I do what you say Meg. So any way where are we sitting anyway?"

"In the front row, isn't that amazing how Alejandro got those tickets!"

"Ah getting them is nothing as getting to see you smile, Meg." Alejandro looked at Meg lovingly.

"Alejandro, would you stop." Meg whispered with a slight blush showing on her face.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys at the front row seats." Emily said while running of leaving the two lovebirds alone.

**For Cheeto's sake could those two get anymore lovely dovey. Ugh I just hope they don't start making out when I come back. Eeww.** Emily grimaced at the thought while at the same time something else started nagging her about something important that involved front row seats. But Emily got distracted from seeing a good old hotdog at the booth stand. **Yum, here comes dinner.**

**Five hotdogs, three cola's, and four bags of chips. A recipe for a happy stomach.**

Emily patted her stomach as she was walking down the ale to the first row but skit tied to a halt when not only did she see her sis and her boyfriend in the first row but she also saw them talking to Ivan and Wang.

**Great not only is the Cuban here but so is the Russian freak and the Chinese hottie. The whole communist party is here**.

Emily glared at Wang who was wearing a white strapless dress, her hair was halfway pulled up with a yellow ribbon, yellow star shaped earrings dangled from her ear's and to top it off she was wearing the necklace that Ivan got her. She really did look beautiful.

Then there was Ivan wearing a classy black business suit for this event.

Emily couldn't help but gawk at how Ivan really looked stunning in that suit. Emily thought it would be weird for a 6 foot and 3 inches guy wearing a suit but Ivan looked like model showing off the latest fashionable suits for old businessmen to wear.

Emily took a deep breath and ran to the first row whispering rather loudly.

"Hey, guy's didn't think I would see you guys here."

**Great Emily is here. Bad enough she gets after us in the hallway's**.

Ivan and Wang thought darkly covering it with an innocent smile.

Emily plopped down on the seat right next to Meg and just when the show started to begin.

The show was over and Emily was jumping up and down at how amazing the Chinese performances were.

"The jump's, the moves, the danger and suspension. All it was so so so so AWESOME!" Emily said with sparkles in her eye's.

"Alejandro, dude, yeah that was really cool of you to book us up to this show. Maybe not all Cuban's are brain washed communists."

"Emily, really, is that anyway to say thank you." Meg whispered.

"Don't bother Meg that's close of a complement I get from her." Alejandro growled.

Sighing in defeat Meg shrugged it off and hugged the Cuban's arm.

Taking a moment of breath, Emily stopped jumping and saw Ivan and Wang being very close, to close. Then it happened, Ivan leaned down and kissed Wang right smack on the lips reaping Emily's heart in two.

*Was that their first kiss? Or was that the first kiss I finally witnessed them committing it?"

"Meg, could we go now please?"

"Don't you want to hang out with Ivan and Wang?"

"Could we just go now please." Emily whimpered while looking down at the floor.

Meg shocked by Emily sudden change of sadness only nodded her head and called out to her boyfriend to take them back home.

Sitting in the back of the car alone, Emily was alone to her thoughts while they were stuck in traffic. Having flashbacks of her childhood all going back to when she first met Ivan.

The scene takes back to preschool where the playground was full of 5 year old's playing with each other. Emily getting bored with her British friend being a tsundere around Francis, decided that she randomly choose someone else to play with seeing how Meg is busy sliding down the slides with a Cuban boy.

**Let's see Kiku is hanging out with his siblings, I could play with that girl from Greece but looks like she's to busy picking on a Turkish boy and the Danish boy was hanging out with his weird groupie. Sigh seems like there's no one interesting to hang out with.**

Emily ran through the playground looking for anyone who was interesting until she spotted a little boy playing all by himself in the sandbox.

**Ah, he looks interesting but I wonder why he's wearing such worn out clothes. Oh well.**

Emily ran towards to the Russian boy.

"Hi, there. What you doing."

Ivan looked up to see a smiling 5-year-old blonde haired girl wearing a striped t-shirt and baggy shorts with worn out tennis shoes.

**I wonder why she wearing guy's clothes?** Ivan thought.

"So, what you doing?" Emily asked again.

"Building a sand castle." Ivan said shyly.

"Sweet, could I join you?"

"Da, you may."

"Da?" Emily giggled while Ivan stared at her puzzled what's so funny.

"What's so funny?"

Giggling still she finally replied, "Well I think it's funny that you came up with such a funny word."

"It's not a funny word that's how you say yes in Russian."

Ivan couldn't help but giggle along with Emily for he couldn't help but find the laughter to be cute.

Since then they've been best buds, always meeting at the bus stop to share a seat together in bus, always playing together when they had the chance and hell they even shared their first kiss together in 3rd grade but just as friends back then.

"Ivan, Ivan did you hear that if someone kiss someone else on the lips they will turn into a horrible looking monster." Emily said while swinging back and forth on the swing.

"Uck, who would want to kiss someone on the lips, that's just gross. I mean if you want to kiss someone just kiss them on the check that what my sister do to me." Ivan replied while trying to focus to swing as high as the clouds were.

"I totally agree dude but that's weird because my parents kiss on each other on the lips and they haven't turned into big scary monsters."

"Same here." Ivan stated while getting confused about this kissing deal.

Emily skit tied to a halt wondering why her parent's weren't monsters yet.

Ivan jumped of the swing and skidded to a halt on the sandy peddled ground.

"Well maybe we should test it, I mean if your parent's didn't turn into monsters yet, let's see if it only works on us 3rd graders."

"But what happens if we do turn into monsters?" Emily said while her body shook for frankly she didn't want to turn into a monster.

Ivan thought about that too but came up with a solution saying that Alice will come up some magic to turn back into human.

"Alright, let's do this." Beaming while saying those words.

"Da, okay but not here how behind those tree's over there."

Nodding her head in agreement and ran after Ivan behind the tree's.

They stood in front of each, looking straight in each other's eye for a hint of fear.

"You ready." Emily asked looking all serious about this deal.

"Ready."

"Okay, then on the count of three we kiss."

"Okay."

Counting into total harmony up to, three they closed their eye's and kissed for what seem like a century.

"Um, we can we please stop kissing, I don't think were going to turn into monsters." Ivan lips moved while trying to keep his lips smacked tight on Emily's.

"I think so." Replying the same way as Ivan.

Parting from each other Ivan and Emily stated at each other weirdly thinking not only was it weird that kiss for quite a while but they didn't dislike it either.

"Umm, how bout we go back on the swing's or something?"

Emily said sheepishly while her eye's darted all over the place avoiding Ivan's purple iris.

"Yeah, let's do that." Copying Emily's movement.

Remembering all of this Emily couldn't help but smile at how happy those memories are before middle school where things didn't go so great. To put in short Ivan got bullied by two German twins that twice they tried to beat the crap out of him (mind you they were also picking on other's even Francis, Arthur, and well a lot of other students were hurt too. The German's even got help from Kiku and an Italian boy.)

Well anyway, when the German's were finally got a lesson about bullying people, Ivan thought it would be best if he taught the German's a lesson or two themselves so he literally kept one eye on one of the twin's and made his life miserable. It wasn't to bad at first for I understood his completely but when he started to pick on other's like a guy from Latvia and a few kid's from different countries, he went way out of control in my point of view.

The only thing I could think off that could stop this whole Ivan's craziness, I went up against him.

All through middle school, we fought and in the end, I was the hero. Let me tell you it felt great especially the fact Ivan was probably the only guy in middle school who had the damn gut's to fight against a girl. Which made me had a major load of respect for him although he was the villain. But at the same time, I didn't feel to awesome when it all ended.

I think his family was going through a bankruptcy right after our fight and because of all the horrible things I said about him during our fights, people tried to stay from him as possible.

I tried to hang out with him but because of all the shit we went through it was kinda awkward. Only now, in high school they just make fun of each other and make sniddy remarks.

If I could turn back in time I would of told myself to keep strong and try to stick with Ivan no matter. Sadly, people don't have the superpower to turn back time.

**I really do wonder when I fell in love with you Ivan. Maybe the fight's we went through, the first kiss we shared or maybe the first day we meet.**

"Yaaawwwnnnnnn." Emily started to drift off to asleep on edge of the car window right before she said, "I wonder when I fell in love with you big jerk?"

The scene was taking place in Ivan's limousine right after the show was over.

Wang had falling asleep on Ivan's shoulder for they been stuck in traffic for about an hour and a half.

**Damn, I just want to be home right now, am so tired and right now, I really don't want Wang waking up grumpily. Honestly why does she have to get so grumpy when she wakes.**

Ivan peered at the beautiful sleeping Wang.

**She truly is beautiful but not as pretty as Emily is. Gawd Emily was truly a true beautiful.**

Ivan eye's went wide at the thought.

**Shit, I did not think that there's no way I love that hot sexy bitch. Shit, I did it again. Forget Emily and focus on your lovely Wang.**

Sighing, Ivan wanted so badly to be at home right now.

This is the longest chapter I wrote and honestly, I really do hope this is a good chapter.

As you may of noticed am tried to base some event's on the WW2.

Oh, I hope this answers your question's The Fujoshi.

Right now is so tired but I have to do homework. T-T oh the joy.


	4. Chapter 4

23/04/2011 23:07:00

Or why my heart pounds madly, when your around

"Let's see here look's like nobody is doing anything in the school hallway even if it's a Wednesday evening. God, damn it this is so boring." Emily frowned at how nobody is even bothering to skip class.

**What that means am doing such a good job that nobody even dares to step in the hallways during class time when Emily's around. Hell yeah.**

Smiling this to herself Emily went to the library where she snacks on her usually secret junk food stash.

**Hell, no one's even really in the library either. Oh, well more of reasons for me to snack on my chips while watching this one show Kiku suggested watching on my I-phone.** Thinking this to herself while enjoying her free time snacking and watching the until she felt an evil aura that felt all too familiar.

Emily got up from the floor quietly and pulled a book from the bookshelf next to her to see Vladislav aka Ivan's little brother standing 15 feet away in the computer section of the library staring at Wang coldly.

**I thought he was at an all male boarding school in Boston; so he wouldn't keep sexually touch his brother again. That little nut case how the hell did he sneak into the school building?**

An anger look appeared on her face remembering all the times when she was little how she had to fight against him and tell to back off from his older brother because it's not right to force your sibling into marriage.

Shaking her head from the memories, she heard them arguing quietly.

"How dare you date my bother you little bitch." Vlad said while forming his hands into fists.

"I see you haven't change much Vlad, you're still a creepy dick but if you must know Ivan is enjoying no loving his time with me. I mean we've been dating for a good couple of months." Wang smiled at the last part of the sentence, not expecting the punch that was Vlad threw. Luckily, Wang was able to dodge the punch by a mere inch by jumping to the right and dodging the next punch by Vlad again.

"Holy shit, Vlad the hell are you thinking your doing." Emily yelled while running towards them.

Wang by now dodge about six punches and thought it was about time she gave a good kick to Vlad herself. So when Vlad gave his seventh punch Wang saw an opening, kicked him right in the middle of the chest and using his chest as support Wang jumped backward landing perfectly on the ground.

Vlad hit the ground hard and took a good couple of second's before he leaped up and charged at Wang once more but Emily got in the way grabbed his arm and pulled him over her shoulder, let go of him where he hit's the ground hard. Then Emily leaped on Vlad, planted her elbow into Vlad's stomach making him gasp for air.

Before Vlad could even dare lift his head up, Emily punched him in the stomach with half of her strength, making him pass out.

"Phew, hope that keep him out for a while." Wiping a sweat of her brow, she looked behind her to see Wang smile in appreciation and of course, a librarian eye's were wide in shock that they may just exploded.

After school the rumor spread through the school how Vlad tried to hurt Wang and Emily but in the end the girls kicked his butt. The principle heard what happened in the library and called the police to take Vlad back to his campus where the police will have to keep on eye on him for a good couple of months.

Ivan hearing the rumors during soccer practice ditches practice so he could see how Wang was doing.

"Ivan you have soccer practice you shouldn't skip practice just for me." Wang looked at Ivan with puppy eye's loving all the more of the attention she was getting from Ivan.

"Hush, I course I had to see if my Wang was all right. Besides coach understood completely that I needed to see my lovely was safe and alright for I know how crazy my brother can be." Hugging Wang with concern in his eye's.

"Oh, Ivan!" Hugging the tall Russian with all her strength although I doubt that hurt the Russian that much.

**Would they just stop. This is getting so annoying.**

Emily sighed leaving the cheesy love scene towards her locker.

Along her way, she noticed Alice sneaking one more to the gym to take a peak of the Frenchmen practicing in the gym. Emily thought of picking on Alice about but decided that she wasn't in the mood to do so.

Putting all her notebooks in her back bag for it contained all her awesome doodles (cough even some doodles of Ivan) and not even bothering putting to put her books in her backpack for she never reads them anyway. She walked away from her locker because once more her sister decided that she go to Central Park with Alejandro.

When she got out of the school building she notice a black limousine outside the school building with a certain Russian leaning against the side of the vehicle. He looked up to see a confused Emily.

"You sure do take a long time to get your books." Ivan said with a cocky grin.

"I wasn't excepting that you would outside the school building."

With a short laugh, Ivan replied. "Da, I suppose that's true."

"So, what do you want?" A serious expression replacing her confused look from before.

"Well, I thought I could take you out for dinner at McDonalds." Ivan opened the limousine door waiting, until Emily finally gave in and ran into the limousine happy to get any free meal especially from her favorite fast food restaurant.

"So, why, hhmmm, gulp, treating me to a free meal?" Emily questioned the Russian while gulping down her six burger along with her fourth drink of cola.

"You despite the fact it's disgusting how you eat that much you still can look cute."

Emily stopped eating for a second for a slight blush was appearing on her face and her heart pounding madly at the comment.

"Like a piglet, da." Not blushing anymore Emily gave a good punch on Ivan's arm.

"And I see you still, posses the strength of man, no wonder my brother passed out just from two punches from you." Ivan laughed while rubbing his arm from the pain.

"So, what's the point of you treating me to a wonderful although you being here sorta ruins it." Emily held her head up on the remark she made.

"I though I should thank you for protecting Wang from my brother. I know how scary he can be when he at such times." Ivan shivered from the thought.

"Ah, no big I mean it's the hero's job to help anyone in danger."

Giving her famous heroic pose.

"DA, da that is your kind of thing isn't it. "

For a moment there seemed to be pain in his eye's.

"Iva."  
>"Anyway, I thought, I could treat to you to McDonalds for a good month seeing how I know this junk makes you happy. As repayment from Wang getting hurt."<p>

"Really, that be so awesome of you." **Although as much I hate to admit I think Wang could have been capable of taking care of herself.** A sweat ran down the side of her head remembering that cool move Wang did.

"So is it a deal?" Ivan asked with smile.

"Yeah, dude it's a freaking deal alright." Emily yelled from happiness thinking of all the free meals she'll get and of course hanging out with Ivan himself.

For the next two weeks Emily had the biggest smile on her face for not only did she get to see Ivan soccer practice, get free meals, hang out with Ivan, but the ice between them was starting to melt for they would have conversations during the ride to her house. There are times when Emily thought maybe Ivan regretted letting Emily going back to her place and Emily blushed at the thought to a bright shade of red.

Even looked like Wang was all right with them hanging out as long Ivan got to her place so they can have their love dove togetherness.

Emily being the class slacker she was, started to ignore class more than she should, if that was even possible, started to make more doodles of Ivan even daring to put such thing's as Sexy Russian or Love you with all my heart.

Once class was over Emily carried all the paper shoving it all her in her locker knowing that her secret was safe with the biggest grin on her face and a slight blush of the girly things she wrote on her paper.

Until Emily being her ignorant self decided that after school she'd make fun of Alice for denying the fact she was in love with Francis.

"Come on Alice why don't you just confess to him that you heart him."

Doing a heart sign with heart giving a wink to Alice.

"Emily, let me tell you one thing."

"Oh and what would be that one thing Alice."

"You're a dim witted idiot if you think I love that wine bastard cheating bastard." Saying each word very slowly so Emily would get the idea.

"Fine, if you don't love him then you wouldn't mind if I told him you've been watching him after practice." Emily said with a wide mocking smirk on her face.

"Emily, you wouldn't do such a thing." Anger appearing all over Alice face.

"Oh, you think I wouldn't well just watch me. There's Francis right there."

"Oh, bloody hell you would." Before Emily could shout to Francis, Alice grabbed one of Emily's notebook's that contained her doodles and started to run to the gym where Ivan decided that he would do an early practice.

Alice ran to the balcony of the gym, ripping a piece of paper from the notebook making sure it contained a doodle of Ivan on it and folding it into a paper plane. Alice then dropped the paper airplane over the balcony where it hit Ivan on top of the head.

Emily finally caught up with Alice, realizing she was to late, stand there as though she was hit by a freezer ray, her heart pounding madly at the embarrassment if Ivan knew her secret crush. 

Ivan picked up his paper, unfolded it and blushed madly on what he saw on the piece of paper. This only made Emily's pound faster at how cute Ivan's blush was despite the fact how frightened she was now.

Ivan looked around wondering whom the culprit then stopped searching when he noticed Wang entering the gym.

"Wang, um um I didn't know you drew such doodles." Ivan stated with uke flushed embarrassed face without Ivan realization made Emily's heart pound almost out of her chest at how priceless that expression was.

"What are you talking about, aru I came here to see you practice before heading of shopping with my sister."

"But I found this piece of paper that has a drawing of me and well some nice complement's on it." Ivan stated starting to get a confused look.

"May, I see it?"

Grabbing the piece of paper, Wang noticed this was definitely not her work for she not only draws in that kind of style but the handwriting was different. Wang took a quick peek around the gym noticed Alice and Emily arguing, knowing this was Emily's doing on her instinct.

**I had a feeling she may have a few feelings for him.**

"Oh, how embarrassing that you found one of my artwork, aru." Putting both her hands on her face while forcing a blush on her face.

Emily stopped squabbling with Alice thinking why Wang would lie about such a thing betting she knew it was her who drew the doodle.

"I think this is quite flattering Wang. Thank you." Giving a pure genuine smile he gave Wang a kiss on the lips making Wang smile at the thought how much Emily must hate watching them kissing.

Alice drifted her eye's from the scene for frankly she could care less about those two tried to gloat on why she should never mess with her notice Emily have tears in her eye's.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Asking with the same pain Alice knew too well about not having the one you love.

"Just shut up Alice."

Alice was going to say sorry but thought it was best as to not push her luck and nodded her head in understatement.

"I think I go home by myself today. If you have the time tell Ivan am not feeling that great today, okay." Alice normally not the type to take command's nodded her head as to make sure she'll do that.

Emily ran through the hallway's thinking how dumb she was for forgetting that those two were still a couple.

**Goddamit why do I love him so much** Emily practically screamed in her head.

"I have to admit I think it's strange to see you cry Emily, I mean you're not the type to cry so easily. It's especially suspicious that you cried during the lovely kiss that Ivan and I shared." Wang stated it as though it was a fact standing right behind Emily.

"Ah, Wang when did you get there." Rubbing her eye's dry before looking straight into Wang's eye's with an innocent happy go lucky look.

"Emily, I know that you love Ivan and don't you even dare deny it or else I will kick your but till you confess."

"What do you mean I don't love, Ivan." Without a warning notice, Wang jumped up towards Emily and tried to kick her on the side of the head. Luckily Emily grabbed hold of Wang's foot and threw her gently behind's her where once more Wang showed an amazing landing before rushing forward, punching Emily on the right side of the rib.

"I warned that I would resort to violence, Emily." Giving a kick left side of the rib making Emily gasp for air and walking away from Wang.

"That's it, you ask for it Wang." Emily then ran towards Wang and threw a punch to Wang where she was capable of douching but received a punch on the arm causing her a great of pain, that Wang leaped backwards to get away from Emily.

"Emily, make it easier on the both of us and just confess that you do love my lovely Ivan before I have to give another ah ah that hurt's, aru."

Yuki appeared out of nowhere grabbing hold of Wang's ear and yelling at her how rude it was that her older sister made her wait for 20 min.

Finally realizing that was another human being grabbing her rib cage in pain, Yuki gave an innocent smile and apologizing on what her sister done before dragging her across the hallway to where ever they where meant to go in the first place.

Finally settling down and breathing all the air she needed, Emily then called Meg to pick her up from school for now she was too tired to walk home to school, when she just had a fight with Wang and how much her heart's been beating from all the craziness.

"Dammit, Ivan why does my heart beat's like crazy when your around or at least doing the cutest of thing's, I'll never understand."

Also, thank The Fujoshi for the fight between Wang and Emily although it wasn't that great of a fight. And also for the male version of Belarus, I had admit I thought that was a really good idea The Fujoshi.

Ah, poor Vlad, if you haven't notice that's the male version of Belarus and Yuki is the name I made up for Taiwan. I know, I know am not that creative but I wasn't able to find her human name that Himaruya Hidekazu created.

Also T_T I didn't mean to make Wang look so evil or make Vlad be beaten up badly. Poor Vlad.


	5. Chapter 5

01/05/2011 16:03:00

Blood rushing through my face making my face bright red from your sniddy remarks

It was a Thursday afternoon and Emily was nowhere to see in the hallway although that's not what her teacher knows.

The scene is taking back to the library where once more Emily was hanging out in her favorite area trying to avoid Wang or any of her siblings any means as possible.

**Shit, Wang knows I love Ivan. Shit, why did this have to happen? Why? **

"Emily-san, what are you doing here?" A cute Japanese boy was standing right in front of her looking at her with worry and curiousness.

Emily jumped up from the floor, throwing her snacks everywhere. "Shit, Kiku when did you get here?" Having a hard time making her heart calm down for she thought for a mere second it was his older sister.

"Um, well I've been standing here for a good minute but you seemed so nervous by the way your body was shaking and the way you were just shoving food in your mouth, that I figured I should say something."

"Oh, I see, haha, yeah I've been out of it lately. Hey, Kiku."

"Yes."

"Um, your sister wouldn't happen to be around here, would she?"

"Nope, I only went here with Louise and Daisy."

"Haha, good. Um, hey did um like Wang say anything about me, Kiku by any chance, good old buddy?"

"Not anything I've heard of! Um actually she did say you were a pretty good artist when she came back home ?"

"Haha, yeah I did show her my heroic pictures and I was wondering if it was any good."  
><strong>Yeah, good as in oh this obviously show's that Emily has feelings for Ivan and his body. Shit, not a good idea to think of that now.<strong>

Emily slapped herself on the face for what she just thought of, making Kiku get nervous about her all over again and Emily explaining that today really wasn't her day today.

"Kiku, where are you?"

**I know that voice, it's that cute brunette Italian chick that I first meet up in middle school. Daisy, yeah that has to be Daisy.**

"Daisy, don't yell in library please." Someone whispered.

**That's um oh the tuff blond smart German chick, Louise. Also quite a beauty but knows how to pack a punch.**

Rubbing her arm's still remembering how painful it was when she fought against her when she picked on her friends and Ivan.

Her heart pounded thinking back to the day's when she would do anything for Ivan as Ivan would do the same for her.

"Hey, Kiku I think it's best you go back to your friends I think their getting worried about you." Pointing her thumb to the direction of the voices.

"But, Emily I'm worried about you."

"Ha, that's a good one Kiku, no body worries about the hero for the hero never gets hurt."

"Alright Ill leave, if you come along with me to go back to class. I mean I need a strong hall monitor to protect me from whatever evil that lurks in the hall."

Kiku trying his hardest as not to laugh, as Emily sucked this up right away, that she jumped up of the floor, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of her spot where they meet Daisy and Louise along the way.

"Sigh, now I don' have anyone to protect." Emily pouted as she walked down the hallway. "Although that was pretty sneaky of Daisy kissing Louise right before entering class. Pfftt, still can't believe how Louise face went all red like that and Kiku took his camera out of nowhere and started taking pictures of the whole thing. Haha."

"What do we have here? The ever so rude Emily who ditch me yesterday." Ivan leaned his head down on Emily's shoulder looking straight at her face with purple iris.

"Ivan, you creep get off me." Shoving the Ivan of her shoulder while Ivan couldn't help but laugh at how cute Emily looked frustrated.

"No wonder you don't have a boyfriend yet. If one was to put his arm around your waist you may just break the man's arm for doing such a thing." Giving her a mocking smile.

"A. I would only do that to villain. B. No ones afraid of me because am the hero And C. It sounds like your afraid to even touch me." Smiling triumphantly knowing she hit one of Ivan's nerves and Ivan stared at her for a bit then smiled a creepy smile.

"So you think am afraid do you." A dark aura escaping from his body that most people would run away from him as fast as possible except Emily who stood there as though everything was just fine.

"Then I'll prove to you am not afraid to touch you."

"Ivan do you know how dirty that ….Waah Waah. Ivan what you doing?"  
>"It's what you would call a hug, Da."<p>

Standing in the middle of a empty hallway, Ivan bent down to give a hug to Emily which he strangely seemed to enjoy more than he should while Emily stood there frozen at Ivan was doing and a blush creeping up upon her face.

**She doesn't smell of junk food, she smells more like of warm vanilla sugar. How nice.** Sighing at the thought, realizing that Emily wasn't hugging back.

"Aren't you going to hug back or you going to be rude about this too?"

"Yeah of course." Shakily her arms wrap around Ivan's waist noticing how really muscular it was underneath the loose clothing he wears making her blush deepen to a brighter red.

"Um, Ivan no offense but I think we've hug long enough, so um could we like separate now please."

Slightly disappointed he unwrapped his arm of Emily's waist and stared back at the slightly surprised Emily.

"I have to get heading back to class now. You don't have to watch me practice but make sure you'll be here at school at 5:30 so I can still repay for what you've done. Da?"

"Okay."

Smiling he walked off to his next class, Emily still stood there shocked at what just happened till she heard a voice all to familiar.

"Kesese, why don't you two look so cute together." Turning around Emily saw a longhaired albino girl with a Cheshire smile.

"Maria, it was a friend hug and are you ditching class again?"

"Really that looked a little to friendly and am so awesome why should I be in class with a bunch of losers."

"You know am going to drag you to detention for that one, right!" Shuffling towards her arm reaching out, grabbing Maria's arm and starting to drag her to the Principal office.

"Kesese, now hold on a sec. I wouldn't do this if I were you. I mean Wang is already suspicious that you may love Ivan and if word gets out that Ivan hugged you, well let's just say you won't be so lucky to get out of a fight with her."

Emily turned around facing Maria, grabbing of her both shoulders and shaking her forward and backward, whispering "Don't you dare do it." Fear planted all over her face.

"I really don't want to hurt Wang both physically and emotional.

"I won't, if you let me ditch for a good month." Grinning at how clever, she is and Emily sighing in defeat knowing that she had no other choice.

"Fine but if you let a peek about this whole thing, you bet ill do more than just turn you in the principal."

"Keseses, of course the awesome me knows how to keep a secret." Freeing herself from Emily's gasp, she ran down the hall's to hang out with Francis and Antonio while thinking of an awesome plane to get Emily and Ivan together.

**I have some issues with Ivan.** Grimacing on how Ivan used to pick on her during middle school. **But he really isn't that bad of dude, am not saying he's great or anything but hell it's so obvious that he likes Emily and Emily is obviously in love with him, that the awesome me will help this two love birds get together for the fun of it. Kesese.**

**Here I am, again! Enjoying watching Ivan's sweaty body and my stomach rumbling for the meal we're going to enjoy together once his outdoor practice is over. That is, it would all picture perfect, if his girlfriend wasn't sitting here right in front of me**.

Emily sighed at how she hate being there right now with Wang: both of them watching Ivan with lust and wanting.

At the sound of whistle, the players stop what they were doing and face the coach who yelling out about how practice is finally over.

Ivan yelled. "Hi, Wang!"

"Hi, Ivan" Waving her hands like crazy in response. "I love you."

A sour look appearing right on her face. **Crap, ill probably have to ride with Wang if she puppy begs Ivan to take her home with him. **

"Ivan, will you take me home along with you and Emily." Showing a quick smirk to Emily."

**Awesome, I was right.**

"Da, of course ill give you ride but for now I need Wonder Woman's help since Francis was to lazy to carry the soccer equipments to the storage."

Emily leaped straight up from the bench looking side to side yelling "Where, where, where's wonder woman?"

"It's you Emily, I mean who else besides the real Wonder woman has the strength of 10,000 thousand men. Although you may be the dumb version of her. Haha."

"Shut up, I rather be the dumb version of wonder woman then be an evil commie."

"Haha, so you admit your dumb."

"Ivan, I thought you needed Emily's help to carry the equipments."

"Haha, okay, okay, Emily let's go."

"Was that the last bag of soccer balls?"

"Da that should be it. Thanks again for the help Wonder Woman."

"Any day you evil commie."

Rolling his eyes at the nickname, he turned the storage doorknob, trying to pull the door towards him, and noticing that the door wouldn't budge.

**This can't be right?**

Using the all he strength he possessed he pulled the door towards then shaking it back and forth the idea realizing that the door is stuck!

"Wonder Woman."

"Yeah?"

"The door is stuck."

"What no way. Here let me try."

Emily grabbed hold of the doorknob and pull towards her then started shaking it with all her strength, giving up when it wouldn't open.

"It won't open." Screaming at Ivan with wild fear in her eye's, Ivan leaning on the other side of the door giving her "I told you so" look.

"30 min. passed, no food, no cell phone service and stuck here in a friggen refrigerator. Hell wouldn't Wang even notice by now, I mean don't you commies have some type of communication device planted in your heads so you can like signal to each other when you guys are in danger?"

The whole 30 min. Ivan was looking forever possible escape route eventually shining in defeat, Ivan turned around to face annoyed (annoying) Emily, complaining about the whole situation.

"If I had any type of communication I would have used it by now. Sometimes I really wonder that you actually believe the stuff that's coming out of your mouth."

"Yep, every one bit of it."

"I take pity on the American society for being so stupid."

"Yeah, don't you dare say anything bad about America. You evil commie."

"I rather be evil then be dumb."

"Oh, yeah well at least the dumb ones always kick the villains ass."

"So you admit American's society is dumb."

"You admit that the Russian society is evil. So haha that means ill always kick your commie ass."

"You wouldn't be able to do that because you're dumb and as an added bonus you're blond."

"Look here am cute, I can still kick your ass so that means am damn right smarter than you."

"Da, you are cute!"

Emily face got bright right at the last comment and, Ivan noticing that he just made thing's awkward added,

" B b bu but I do hope you do realizes that American society is getting fatter." Stuttering at the beginning

"What the hell did you say communist bastard." Rage showing all of her face while punching on his arm not bothering holding back her strength making Ivan flinch once or twice.

"Take that back you dick. Take back what you said."

" Nope not taking it back."

"Oh hell you ill make sure you you a a echo. Crap it's kinda cold in here."

Giving up punching the Russian on the arm, Emily sat back down pulling her knees up to her chest hugging it and trying to wrap her whole body in her bomber jacket. Rubbing his arm from the punches he got from the she hulk, he started to realize how chilly the place is not even given a second thought that Emily isn't used to cold temperatures as he is when he visits his relatives all through Russia during winter breaks.

Sighing Ivan rummaged through the equipment the storage held hoping to find anything that could keep Emily warm till he found whole bunch of new track sweats that the girls track team haven't handed out to their team.

"What size are you Emily?"

"Why bother, knowing you, you'll just get the extra large." Managing to show pure anger despite how her badly her body was shivering.

"So don't think I wear anything that you've touched, commie. Achoo."

"You know your right not all American's are chubby. "

"Thank you it was abou"

"But!" Glaring at her for interrupting. " American's still have some health issues just like every country in the world."

"Even the mother land of Russia." Saying it in a stereotyping voice of a Russian.

"Sigh, yes even Russia. So, don't take it seriously when people say that especially when they mention you. You're definitely not fat and probably won't be for the majority of your life unless you keep eating the way you do."

"Hey, cheeseburgers are good for you and you just said I won't get fat. So which it."

"You do have a little fat on your muscular stomach. Sometimes I think all that fat goes to your breast, I mean how else do they look like mini soccer balls. God it's so damn annoying to hear from the guys about how big your breast are and how some guys even bet that those are fake but knowing you. You're actually smart and prideful not to do such a thing. It pisses me off what they say, that there are times when I wish I can hit them with a pipe a thousands times. They should know…I mean I mean."

Just noticing what he's been saying Ivan sat there with embarrassment written all over his face and Emily not helping the situation much, was blushing a bright tomato.

"I think a size medium would fit you. Just put them over your clothes and you be fine." Mumbling throwing the clothes over his shoulder to Emily not wanting to see her face. He got up to walk over to the back of the storage far from Emily, slumping down and hugged himself.

**Shit, shit. Why did I say that? Now Emily will just think of me as a freak. Crap, why did this have to happen?**

"Ivan."

"What?" Not bothering to lift his head from his knees.

"Um, aren't you cold?"

"Net, am perfectly fine, thanks."

Feeling some body heat leaning against him, Ivan snuck a peek to see Emily snuggling next to him trying to put a couple of sweater on both of them still with a slight blush on his face.

**God dammit why must she look so cute with that blush**.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping us warm. I know you Russians are used to the cold but it doesn't mean you should sit around in shorts when it's freezing. Okay." putting her head on his shoulder.

"So let's try to keep ourselves warm alright."

Even mumbling in anger Emily heard the word yes, smiling to herself how great this day actually was despite the fact the were stuck in a storage but she was alright for she had her crush next to her.

To continue…

Muhaha I did it. I thought of revealing all of Prussia's plane but for now, you have to live with this. Again, thank the The Fujoshi for introducing Japan, Italy, Germany and Prussia. To be honest I wasn't even thinking of putting this guys in this chapter although it was only for a little bit. -_-


	6. Chapter 6

(Cough) sometimes down south for the sexual innocent movements you make that you don't realize you made unless someone told you.

Emily slowly started to wake up and realize that she was still in the storage room with a sleeping Ivan on her shoulder.

**How long have we been out? Better yet what time is it? **

Taking a quick look at her watch, both hands were pointing at 6:30. **Crap a whole friggen hour passed and no one even bothered to search for us. Hell, Wang should have been here kicking the door down and taking Ivan away from me as though he was some kind of little doll by now. **

Taking a quick look at Ivan she couldn't help enjoy how peaceful his face looked while sleeping.

**As Kiku would say "Kawaii." **

A thunderous sound echoed through the storage room making Emily spring from the floor and waking Ivan from his nap.

"Ivan are you in there? Ivan, Ivan, Ivan?"

His name getting louder every time followed by a scream. "Dammit, Ivan open this door."

"Wang." Dashing to the doors, he started to yell at Wang telling her that the door is closed and that were stuck in the warehouse the entire time.

"Don't worry snookie boo I get you out of there."

"Snookie boo?" Snickering while Ivan stared her darkly. "It happens when your in love, of course you wouldn't understand that Ms. Hulk."

"And am pretty sure I don't want to know Wang, would you stop with the sick cute name and open the door already."

**Well it lasted while it did. **

"For once we can agree on something." When the door refused to open for Wang, she didn't hesitate to start kicking it till the door flew open inward reviling an upset Wang.

"Ivan." She ran to Ivan, hugging him at the waist.

"You were stuck in there in for so long I was going to open the door but Antonio snatched me away saying that were group of students were trying to hurt Yuki in the park and of course I had to come and rescue my sister. But when I got there Yuki took care most of the students, I only got two or three guys. Then we had to what till a policemen finally came, who surprisingly looked like Francis but it couldn't be him because he had a very strong Texan accent. Anyway it took a whole hour to fix the whole mess and I ran back as fast I could."

Finally taking breather, Wang was gasping while looking at Ivan with a hurt puppy look hoping he would show her some sort of affection.

"Wang, Wang, take a breath it's alright. We're out of the storage aren't we? So it's alright." Rubbing her gently on the head and hugging her closer.

Not standing this scene Emily blurted out. "So what made the storage doors closed?"

"Da, it is strange the doors just closed like that."

Tearing herself from Ivan, she looked icily at Emily.

"And ironically you were stuck with Emily out of all people."

"What are you suggesting here Wang?" Annoyance rising in her tone of voice.

"Well it is weird out of all people it was you that was stuck with him."

"Excuse me, it's not like I planned on it, I mean it fucking freezing in there and you think I'd spent all my time in there?"

"Yes."

No longer able to hold her anger, Emily was just a couple of seconds throwing a punch in Wangs face until she a laughter so recognizable making her pull back her punch and look up to the roof of the storage room knowing all to well who was up there.

"Kesese, now Emily don't be breaking the school rules after all you're supposed to set up the perfect example for us rebels."

"Maria, what the hell are you doing up there?"

"Kesese, doing you a favor."

"What the hell! Get down from there."

Shouting her guts to Maria, Maria ignored everything Emily was shouting about and signaled to Francis and Antonio to bring the two 5 gallon water buckets over to the edge of the roof.

"Kesese Ivan which girl do you really care for?"

"What are you talking about Maria? It's…"

"Ah you bore me so, Francis, Antonio pour the olive oil."

And as on cue, Francis and Antonio poured the olive oil over the paralyzed Wang and Emily.

"Now Ivan who are you going to choose?"

**Shit Maria isn't that damn obvious whose he going to choose! What the hell. **

Emily felt a hand grabbing at her jacket pulling her backwards with quickness and strength missing the olive oil and witnessing Wang being covered with olive oil from head to toe with a scream escaping her mouth.

"Ivan, how could you?" Giving the most hatred look she ever gave to Ivan.

"Kesese, well in his defense Emily was closer."

"I don't care he should of saved me from the damn olive oil but he saved Emily out of all people."

"But Wang."

"No Ivan don't "Wang me". It's over, we're through and that's it."

"But."

"Shut up Ivan. Oh also am going to take your limousine back to my place. So don't expect to get a ride home for another good hour." Giving one more anger look to Ivan, she stomped away from the shocked hurt Ivan and the ever stunted secretly happy Emily.

**That didn't just happen? **

"Kesese, well boys looked liked our plan worked." Whispering to both of her best friends.

When Wang was out of complete eye sight, Ivan wanted more than anything that this whole situation was a big misunderstanding but knew better that Wang would refuse to listen to him nor did he feel like the energy to chase after the Bad Touch Trio who on better judgment knew it was best they didn't stick around to long. He just collapsed on the soccer field on his back letting a big sigh escape his mouth.

"Um, thanks for um you know saving me."

Taking quick glances at the gloomy Russian not knowing what she really can do except sit down next to Ivan.

"No problems except my girlfriend ditch me." Letting another sigh escape his mouth.

**Shit, what do I do? What do I do? **

Not knowing what she was really doing she started patting his stomach and shouting "I have your vital regions."

Giving her a puzzled look, Emily couldn't help blushing at what she has done but she didn't stop there. No then she patted his head, his left arm and his right leg, stopping when Ivan spoke.

"We're playing the "vital regions" games aren't we?"

"Yep and I remember clear as day that I tagged all your commie body parts." Acting as though this was normal game to play and giving a grin as to prove it.

Laughing Ivan couldn't help but remember how much fun that game was when they were little kids and they would always tag someone claiming they had their vital regions. They even had the vital regions master's who always would be himself, Maria, Sadiq and Alice.

The game was so popular but it eventually came to an end when the teachers heard of this and forbid for anyone to every play the game because the name itself was bad.

"Haha, as I recall I was the master of this game."

He patted Emily's right arm then, her left arm and then Emily patted back where it sort led to a fun rumble, clinging each other tightly and rolling around the soccer field. Laughter being heard through the whole soccer field, till they stopped rolling gasping for air from all the laughter, Emily looked at the deep purple iris above her thinking to herself this is how it should be.

"Haha, you stupid commie get the hell of me, am the only whose allowed to be on top."

"That's what you think Emily, but I was always the champion at this game."

"Ha, you wish." Rubbing her hands along his back stopping right about the waist line.

"See got the proud countryside of Russia."

Letting a small laugh escape his mouth he let his hands rub against Emily her thigh across her stomach all the way to her collar bone.

"I think I just conquered the south and the north didn't I."

"That take much to conquer the south and the north, you dumb commie."

"Oh, I guess I should retrace my steps." Letting his hands drift back backwards on her body.

Emily getting aroused by all the touching, Emily wanted more than anything just to pull Ivan into a deep kiss, touch him and be loved by him. At the same time she hoped Ivan didn't notice the lust in her eye's or mind read for the matter.

"Um, Ivan."

"Da." Looking up at the nervous blue eyes and not noticing that his hand stopped on her left breast.

**Shit Ivan when did you play innocent here?**

"Um, I think we should stop here. Am getting really tired."

"But Emily we were having so much fun."

**This would be so much fun if we went shirtless, maybe even pant less. **

"No we should stop."

**In other words stop teasing.**

"Being a party pooper aren't we."

"Oh hon hon, it looks like you too are having fun."

"Kesese, already passing first base so fast."

Looking up at the bad touch trio Emily blushed at the position she was, and Ivan finally realizing were his left hand was on pulled away from Emily and his hand as though he could get rid of the evidence.

"What are you guys doing here?" Letting a dark look appear on his face.

"Kesese, whoa there lover boy don't get mad at us. We came here just to tell you that we got you a taxi to go home and don't worry I won't tell anyone about this. Under one condition."

"What condition would that be?" His mood not getting any better.

"Give us six hundred dollars and will never talk about this again. Kesese."

"Kol kol kol, your really pushing your luck here Maria."

Totally ignoring the dark aura from Ivan, Maria took out her cell phone and showing it to Ivan knowing she won this round.

"Fine, I give your damn money tomorrow but if any word of this slips out you'll be dead meat."

"Yeah, yeah, the awesome me wouldn't do that and hurry up the taxi drivers is waiting for you."

Getting of the ground, Ivan rushed passed the trio and yelling good bye over his shoulder to Emily.

"You planned this whole thing didn't you?"

"Kesese, yeah my awesome plans worked of course, although I didn't expect you too get all excited so soon."

"Oh, shut up."

"Kesese, you know it's true."

Wow it took me awhile to write this chapter. So yeah been busy with school, then when summer came around (which I still can't honestly believe) I was still busy. So yeah, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

I have dreams of you being with me or without me. They can be innocent or they can be for sensual pleasure (god I hate sounding like a pervert here when it's you whose the pervert)

"It happened I can't believe it. That really actually happened. Ivan is now free from Wang."

The spaced out look on her blushed face was from the shock and happiness, knowing that Ivan broke up with Wang.

"So that means Ivan is free. He's free, no girlfriends, no bitch fights worries for me, and it's my chance to make him mine."

Her eye's grew wide at what she just said and soon return to normal for she wasn't going to deceive herself thinking she doesn't love Ivan.

"Do I even have a chance? I mean I doubt he even likes me anymore but we have getting along lately. What the hell was Maria thinking I mean how did she come up with such a scheme. Sigh, I really should thank her though."

Her eye's dropping from the sleepiness, she fall backwards on her bed and taking her sweet time till she reached over to the night stand to turn off the lamp, covering the whole room with darkness and making Emily fall asleep less than a second.

A sandy beach in California, one of Emily's most favorite places to visit during winter break to visit her grandparents. The sun was shining high and bright in clear skies, the ocean temperature was just right for this hot gorgeous day, all the better for Emily wearing her new white bikini to show off her awesome tan. Splashing around the beach, Emily was having the time of her life till a beach ball hit her in the back of the head.

She turned to see who threw the beach ball, and saw a smiling Ivan standing there in his swim trunk, grilling hotdogs; her favorite food in the world. She smiled even wider and ran to Ivan giving him a hug around the neck and a quick peck on the check.

"Am guessing you want a hot dog?" Chuckling for Ivan knew Emily wouldn't back down this offer.

"Da."

Night time seem to suddenly fall upon them, the ember's of the grill were dying out and only the star's were providing light reflecting on the ocean surface. Then the fireworks started with their loud screams and explosions. Smiling and yelling at how awesome the fireworks were, Emily took a quick glance at Ivan and noticed how the lights of the fireworks reflected in his purple iris eyes. Emily hypnotized by his eye's, Ivan noticed Emily was staring at him and leaned down tried to give her a kiss when Emily heard the sound of a alarm clock coming out of Ivan's mouth. Emily awoke from her dream and groaning at how cheesy lovely the dream was.

"Shit, did I really have a dream like that?"

The night that Emily had her dream, Ivan was sitting in his bedroom and as much as he would hate to admit it he was going through what people call a "teenager's emotional ride." He would be happy at one second, depressed, angered and back to being confused and he didn't understand why he was joyous as well. **It's almost though I wanted Wang to dump. Shit, this makes no sense at all. **

Still in his emotional faze he didn't even notice the knock at the door and his older brother welcoming himself in his room.

"Ivan, is something the matter? You seem kinda down when you came home and you didn't eat dinner.

Is there something you would like to talk about? You can tell me anything and I'll try my best to help you feel better."

Trying to give a cheerful smile but it came out nervous for he was worried if Ivan was hurt in anyway.

Looking up, Ivan wondered if he even should tell his big brother on what just happened to him and how his all confused over this big mess but when his brother gave him his big puppy eye "wanting to help" look, he couldn't help but sigh and tell every little thing that's happened to him today to his brother.

"And well that pretty much what happened **Dmytro." **

Feeling better at what he just confessed, Ivan couldn't help but think it was strange how Dmytro looked just like him only with a friendlier look and a couple inches taller than him. Making him feel that he was talking to his own reflection the entire time.

Listing to Ivan's story, he couldn't help but smile at how cute Ivan is frustrated at over something so simple to begin with. 

"You know Ivan, its funny how Emily is in this story as well. I mean you sure talk about her awfully a lot."

Ivan quirked at the name Emily not knowing why his heartbeat speeds up when someone mentions her.

"Well, I guess it's just I've been seeing her a lot so I guess it's only natural that I mention her brother."

"Hmmm, really? So tell me more about Emily, I mean she sounds rather special."

Raising his eyebrow's at the question he said, "Well she can be pretty dumb at times and she eats like a pig."

"Umm is that all?"

"Well no, at times she can be sweet, strong, funny and as much I hate it to admit it, she's quite pretty."

"Hhhmm really?"

**Ivan you're so silly. It's so obvious what the situation is. **

"Have you every consider asking her out Ivan?"

"Wait, what as that do with anything?" Blushing at the mere suggestion he just heard.

"Hmm, well it may solve this situation better then you think. Well it's off to bed with you. Good night little brother." Not saying more, he placed a kiss on his brother's check and left the room.

Blinking stupidly at the closed door, realizing talking to his brother just may have even put more confusion in his mind.

"Shit what's up with that dream. Sigh at least it wasn't as bad compare to the dream where he was my demon butler last Thursday, got to stop reading Kiku's comic book's with demon butler's in them. Why am I even having dreams of him lately? Shit, this isn't good at all."

It was a really rare sight to see a gloomy Emily patrolling the hallway's, a confused Ivan in Science class and pissed of Wang in Math class, that the student's would make wild assumptions of what happened of the three and it didn't give any better ideas when Maria won't give them the slightest idea what happened.

So through the whole day Emily noticed how everyone would take quick glances at her and whispering behind her back making up some stupid rumor's, pissing her off but she kept her anger under control until when she heard the girls talking. The girls would talk about being Ivan's new girlfriend; since they notice that Wang totally ignores Ivan and Ivan was trying to stay away from Emily.

Some of them would act like hoar's talking about how rich Ivan was and wouldn't mind being spoiled or how he had the junk and he still hasn't done it yet. Emily had just enough of their talk and sent anyone that pissed her off to detention saying "No student in this school will spread lies through the school." And for those ever so lovely (horny) girls she would give them detention for a month, saying it was against school rules to talk sexually about others.

The school bell rang indicating that school was over for the day and Emily didn't even bother to linger and patrol the school grounds anymore and head straight home. Where she took a nice hot bath, put on her pjs and distracted herself on the computer from thinking that she would have to go to school tomorrow.

By 10:00, Emily was still roaming around on the internet. Having a separate tab for each website; Face book, MySpace, Twitter, and YouTube. She was watching random video's until she notice she received a private message from Kiku. Pausing the vid, she scrolled the mouse to the Face book tab and opened the message.

Kiku:

I think you'll like this.

The guy may even remind of you, of someone you know! ; )

And the lady as well.

Link

Emily told herself that she would stay away from Kiku's messages with link's still not wanting to repeat the dream's she had. But curiosity got the best of her.

Opening the link, a vide. popped up showing a hot looking pale 18 year old men with light blond hair, bright brown eye's and shyness and nervousness written all over his face. He was wearing a long sleeved blue wool sweater, tight jeans and big glasses.

**Kinda make's him look like a cute dork. **

"Hello, my name is Igor."

**Igor that sounds awful familiar? And his accent it's so deep and heavy. German, no it can't be it. Wait, Russian? **

"This is my first time being on this kind of vid."

Showing embarrassment when his eye's looked at the ground for second and slight blush appearing on his face.

"And I may be not as good as the others." His blush growing only darker.

"But rest assured I will try my absolute best to please you." His eye's finally peering back at the camera with fiery determination in his eye's.

"So I hope you enjoy this."

**Ah, how cute a geek trying so har... Waa waah is he doing?" **

Igor was no longer standing in front of the camera with clothes on but lying on bed only with striped boxers to cover his personal part. Showing his luscious shiny pale skin with a six pack going on his torso.

Seeing this, Emily's brain screamed to cancel out of the vid. But her body refused to move a muscle.

**Okay, maybe it's not what am thinking it is. Maybe it's some sick joke.**

Laughning nervously that she may freak out for nothing until a tanned girl with long blond hair appeared only wearing lace undergarments.

"Hello, Igor. Are you ready?"

"Da."

**No, she wouldn't!**

The thing what Emily feared most came true, the tan girl seductively crawled on to bed on top of Igor. Planting her chest on his torso, dragging it along his torso till it planted on top of his face. Igor hesitated before he started kissing her chest earning a load moan from the girl.

**Shit! **

Finally snapping from her trance, she realized this was definitely porn.

"Oh my god, where the x button. The X button is not working!"

"Crap, cancel why won't you." Emily shouting at the computer screen hoping it would cancel out of the vid. faster, for Igor wasn't just kissing the woman's chest anymore.

Meanwhile at Wang's house, Kiku was on the computer grinning to himself that by now Emily was "accidently watching porn" that he sent to her. Knowing she won't be able to cancel out of it until the video reached the end. Hoping that it would encourage her to stop hiding her feeling's and confesses to Ivan that she loves him. Although the idea of Emily being with Ivan is strange to Kiku, he would rather have those together than his sister being with Ivan again, seeing how she's having second thought's about breaking up with him.

30 min. passed till the porn video was finally over and Emily not only had a red beet face, she shamelessly felt turned on by that video.

"Crap, how could I be turned on by something like that, I mean she went as far as to put chocolate sauce on his, ah I don't want to remember that? Dammit, Kiku you're going to get it tomorrow."

Getting over her frustrating over the Japanese boy, she decided it was time to go to bed and hopefully forget everything she saw on that video.

A wheat field appeared before Emily eye's, admiring how the sunset made the wheat look like golden. Until her eye's drifted to a little boy making hand motions to come following him also noticing the sunset had the same effect on the boy's hair like it did on the wheat. The boy started running away and Emily pursued the boy, for she thought he looked awful familiar and wanted to ask him if she knew him.

He ran through the wheat field, stopping when he reached a grass covered hill, turning around giving a clear view of his young face.

"Ivan, it's you. It's you. Yeah."

Emily gave the five year old Ivan a bear hug, finally realizing that she was the same height as Ivan.

"Ivan, how come we're so small again." Asking with a childish tone.

"Who care's. Let's run the hill and roll down on the other side. I bet I'll win."

With that said, Ivan ran up the hill with Emily screaming "You cheater."

Knowing that won't help her much since Ivan reached the top, fearlessly rolling down the other side of the hill.

"Ivan you big jerk meanie!" Finally reaching the top, she too didn't hesitate to roll down the giant green hill. She screamed to her heart's content of pure happiness loving how steep the hill was till she finally reached the landing right next to Ivan. Witnessing another field only with sunflowers and Ivan; who was no longer 5 but definitely a young adult.

Not knowing why, Emily felt slightly embarrassed to be so to close Ivan that she peered her eye's away looking down her body noticing that Emily was definitely not 5 with how big her chest were.

"Emily?"

She looked back at Ivan, seeing he didn't have any clothes on at all.

"Ivan, where the hell are your clothes?" Screaming at him hoping that it would bring back to his senses that being naked is nothing to casual to be about.

Laughing like it was the cutest thing his heard in his life he crawled on top of Emily and planted a soft kiss on her neck.

"Shouldn't you be asking the same thing to yourself."

"Wait, what." Looking back at her body she yelped at the embarrassing truth that was before her, not only was there a naked Ivan on top of her but her clothes were suddenly gone.

**This looks like we're having sex.**

"Shit, Ivan get off of me. Don't look at me, just get off. Please."

Punching at his chest realizing it didn't even made the Russian budge a movement.

"Nyet, I refuse."

"But, but, oh god don't look at me. I mean I haven't even started on my diet, my ass and thighs are too big and..."

"Emily, listen to me. Am not going to look. Because you know why? You're so beautiful that I could stare at you all day."

"Really?"

"Da, and your thigh and ass are just right." Moving his right hand to teasingly touch her thigh before giving a squeeze on her butt earning a squeak from Emily.

"How cute. I wonder what happens if I plant kisses on your neck or maybe right on your breast."

"Maybe we should find out."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a deep kiss loving the feel of warmth from the other's mouth. Letting her tongue explore his mouth, while his hands were sliding down her back to give another squeeze on her butt.

"Hmmm."

**Oh, I love his mouth, his big hands, oh please, please let this last forever. Oh, please. **

Breaking away from the kiss, to catch her breath, she couldn't help but smile at how Ivan was staring lovingly at herself, knowing Ivan was all to herself.

Emily gave a peck on Ivan's cheek at the same time when she heard an awful familiar sound.

Once more Emily woke up from her dream and groaned at how badly she wanted the Russian.

"It's not fair. Why do I have to go through this?"

Wow this took forever to write. Am so sorry I was on a roll when I wrote the beginning part of it but when I got Emily's second dream, well I was embarrassed. Not only did it bother for me to write that, I realized I didn't know how to describe the scene. (Writer's block.) Also I've been busy with my summer, so sorry if I took so long and how badly written it is. I hope you can forgive me.


	8. Chapter 8

I hate it when I see you enjoying someone else's company instead of my mine

"Emily we have to go to school, now come on you lazy bug." Shaking her older twin sister as hard she can.

"Emily." Shrieking her name so loud that even the dog's outside the house started howling.

"Am awake already, I really just don't want to get up."

"To bad because am not letting you skip school when you're feeling well. Besides its bad enough you don't do your homework. Now get up or I won't make you breakfast."

Moaning, Emily dragged herself out of bed towards the bathroom.

**When the hell did she become my mom? Ugh, little sister's.**

The morning started alright for Emily but once she entered high school, she knew it was going to one hell of the day because she still couldn't get the dream out of her head.

When she did her morning patrol, she found Kiku by himself at his locker. Giving her a chance to punch Kiku's arm and not even stopping there with "How could you send that to me." speech.

Despite him wincing at the pain in his arm he couldn't help smiling as he noticed how her cheek's were getting red every time she tried to talk about video, only making Emily more enraged with Kiku and herself for being embarrassed about the video.

Letting Kiku go to his next class, warning him if he did that again she will sent him to the office. Which looked like that shook Kiku a bit, for he did have the reputation to be the perfect student.

Emily made a double run to make sure no one was trying to sneak away to get high on the good stuff. She went to every place imaginable in school till she reached the gym seeing a sight that she wanted to avoid.

There was Ivan, making Emily's insides scream from recalling her dream from last night.

**Shit. **

Ivan didn't notice a terrified Emily standing at the entrance of the gym. A group of girls were distracting him with their funny stories and laughter.

"Ah, Ivan you really should come to my parties. That way if a light bulb went out, we'll have someone to change it." Giggling at her own silly joke.

Emily knew she should leave while she had the chance but something about Ivan laughing with some girls she never seen before made her feel really upset for some reason.

"Da, it won't be a problem for me." Going along with the sense of humor.

"No, but Ivan you really should come to my parties. I mean this weekend am having a party at my place just for fun. So would you want to come?"

"Hhmm let me think about this." He made the thinker sign, earning another giggle from the girls.

"Da, I would like to come."

"Great, I'll see you there at six." The girls went to the other exit of the gym and Ivan headed to opposite direction to where the boy's locker room was.

"Stupid Ivan, don't be so nice." Emily whispered her eye's down casting to the ground.

"Kesese, all the trouble I go through and you still haven't told him yet."

Turning around she saw a sexy albino with a frown on her face.

"Sigh, what do you mean Maria?"

"Oh, you know all too well I know vhat I mean. Vhy haven't you told Ivan how your really veel?"

Anger hitting in her word's that she didn't bother holding back her German accent, making it sound fiercer.

"Look, Maria I really don't know what you mean and I really need to head back to class. I'll see you later."

Running past Maria, not noticing a menacing gleam in her eyes.

"If you don't tell Ivan how you feel, maybe I can make Ivan tell him how he feels."

Quickly she went to her class, hoping it would get better for her especially in cooking class. However lady luck was not her on side for she kept having test's and quizzes. Even cooking class, her sanctuary place, was turned in hell hole when she was partnered up with her friend Alice. Who insulted the French all period (knowing to well that Alice was hiding her love for a certain French boy by throwing insults at the French at any giving moment). Besides her bitching, it didn't help at all that she didn't know how to cook even if it meant to save her life. This led to a burnt apple pie that Emily didn't enjoy eating too much.

When her last class came around, she has had enough of school, that she excused herself from the class. Patrolling the hallways hoping that she'll be left alone especially from a certain commie.

30 minutes of walking and Emily finally felt like she cooled down enough that she may even try to sneak into the bleachers to see Ivan practice soccer.

**It won't be for another 30 minutes till practice starts. Might as well get some actual grub to eat. Ugh, I can still taste the ash in my mouth. **

"You stupid vending machine. Why won't you give me my snack? Ugh, I'll kick you again."

As if on cue the vending machine spit out her snack before she could even lift her foot up.

"That's better." Grinning at her victory.

"Um, am sorry to take your time but I really do have something important to tell you."

"Now, come on I was just enjoying my break." Emily said annoyingly.

"No, it's alright. To be honest, am glad I got out of that class. It was quite boring."

**Shit, am still not ready to see him**.

Not seeing a good place to hide, she quickly hides on the other side of the vending machine. Hoping that they just ignore a girl leaning on a side of a vending machine.

Turning around the corner they started heading towards to where Emily hide. Every step she hears, her heart pounded harder that it felt it may exploded at any moment.

**Please don't come any closer; oh please don't come any closer.**

Stopping five feet away from Emily's spot, Ivan couldn't wait any longer and asked. "So, what is it that you want to talk about Sarah?"

Letting a quiet sigh escape her mouth for it seemed that finally lady luck was on her side. She listened to the conversation, noting that picked up a bad habit to listen to Ivan's secret conversations.

**Am just making sure he won't brainwash any poor citizens to become a commie. **

"Well, I thought it be nice to take a break with nice guy to talk to."

"Thanks Sarah, that's really sweet of you to say." Letting a laugh escape his mouth at the compliment.

"But to be honest Ivan, there's more to it than that. I was wondering if you would like to be my boyfriend. "

Emily's heart felt like it stopped beating, she didn't even know if she was still breathing.

**What? **

"Um, excuse what did you say Sarah?"

**Yes Sarah, what did you say? **

"I asked if you would want to date me Ivan?" Fluttering her eye's thinking Ivan would fall on his knees for her at any second.

"I mean you just broke up with Wang and not to brag but I am quite the looker. "

**Oh, you're definitely bragging honey. **

"And if we become a couple we'll known as the best sweetheart's through the entire high school just you were like with Wang. Except only hundred times better."

She leaned in closer to Ivan.

"So what about it, buddy boy. Become the best couple together or be taking by some loser."

Every word that spilled out of Sarah's mouth, Emily's blood boiled that her hands were shaking from trying to control her anger.

**You spoiled bitch get the hell away from him.**

"Um, Sarah you are a pretty girl but I think your better suited for someone else so let's enjoy just being friends. Da?"

Inching away form Sarah, to make more space between them two.

**Good job, Ivan. Politely tell that bitch to stay away from you. **

"Oh, Ivan, no, no." Saying it as though it was the silliest thing she heard. "Once I have my eye's set on attractive boy, I don't give up to easily. Especially if he'll be the talk of high school along with of course his gorgeous girlfriend."

**You self insecure, attention hoar.**

"Look Sarah but no can do. I really don't want to date so we can just be friends."

Staring at him in disbelieve, she yelled "Fine, end up with some stupid nerd, when you good have a sexy brunette with double D's for a breast."

Throwing her hair back which only looked ridiculous for most of it stuck to the side of her face then lifted her hands on her beast.

"I'll say it one more time double D's buddy. Every boy's dream!" Before stomping away, leaving a horrified Ivan and Emily behind.

"I take you heard all that, Emily."

"Not only did I hear, am pretty sure the whole universe heard her as well. What, how did you know I w as here all this time?"

"Well, I did hear someone shout before I came around the corner. Then I realized when I stop by the vending machine heard some heavy breathing."

"Okay, okay, Sherlock. You got me."

Laughing, Ivan sat next Emily. Wanting to have a normal person's company.

"She was crazy, how the hell do you know her?"

"Math. I thought she was a nice girl till she decided to show her crazy side."

"Not only crazy but self insecure. Look at me, I have huge D's that no other girl in the world has." Imitating her in a girlish tone.

"Not only did shout about them, she grabbed at them as well."

"Pfft, no way. I thought she was already self insecure but grabbing her boob's. Pfft."

Not holding back her laughter anymore, she laughed as though there was no tomorrow. Her laughter was the best thing Ivan heard all day; he couldn't help but laugh along with her as well.

"You know it's funny. All day girls been trying to make me laugh but you're the only one who make me laugh this hard."

Taking a breather from all the laughing, she gently punched Ivan on the shoulder.

"That's what I'm here for. Whenever you need a break from crazy chicks, you can always come to me, big guy."

"Ah, is this supposed to be a cheesy touching American style moment."

"Da."

They stared at each other before breaking into another fit of laughter.

"Haha, do you want to catch a cheese burger."

"Haha, ah, I thought you had soccer today."

"I do but I don't see why I can't skip a practice. Besides right now I good use a best friend."

"Best friend?"

"Well after what we've been through, I think we would be good friends by now."

"True and besides who doesn't want a hero for a best friend."

Rolling his eyes he walked with Emily to reach their destination and he couldn't help but think that it felt right being with Emily.

**Maybe my brother was right about me asking her out. But for now am just happy to be a friend for her.**

Leaving the school building they didn't realize that the bad touch trio was watching the whole scene the entire time.

"Wow, this was so much better than science. Am glad we skipped out on that." Said Antonio.

"I agree." Replied Francis.

"Kesese, this is easier than I thought. Now maybe I can get my boyfriend to help me."

"Hon, hon, and don't forget about me. The men of love."

"And forget me as well."

"Ah, I love having you guys for friends."

"Hon, hon, of course."


	9. Chapter 9

I love how your smile has the shines like the sun and how you posses the looks of a god.

"Ivan, pass the ball over here."

Without hesitation, Ivan kicked the ball across the field to Francis right before someone took out his ankle.

But it was wasted effort on the opposing player, for Francis kicked the ball earning them the winning point to end this game on the very last second.

The May night was interrupted with cheers from the crowd celebrating the fact that the home team was now the state's best soccer team. Except for their opposing team.

Emily and Alice couldn't hold her excitement and hold onto each other's shoulder's to jump up and down like an energetic five year old.

"I can't believe it. They won, they won." Chatting in total harmony.

"I can't believe, my Ivan did that. Did you see that perfect pass." Emily shrieked out at the last part.

"Hello, it was my Francis who scored the goal, so his the true hero here, Emily." Saying with such pride.

"Hey, when did Francis become yours?" Emily quickly realized that Alice actually just used a possessive word in the same sentence with Francis.

"You used it first. I just got caught on your excitement, that I accidentally made it sound like he was mine." Strutting each word with a blush.

"And besides shouldn't I be asking when you started dating Ivan?"

"Like you said I was just excited that I couldn't help it."

"Sure you did." Rolling her eyes at Emily's excuse.

Looking back at the field, Emily quickly found Ivan doing a victory group huddle and couldn't help but smile and blush at seeing him wear a genuine smile.

Making her remember how hard Ivan worked this past two months on the soccer team to get where they were today. He didn't even bother to skip practice for her but that was alright, for she did enjoy watching him practice and if she ever got bored she would just go on her laptop or take a quick nap on the bleachers. Yet after practice, he somehow would manage to give her ride to McDonalds to eat dinner and talk with her. Emily couldn't help but think the past two months was the best time of her life.

Waking up from the memory she now saw a topless Ivan taking a drink from his water bottle while whipping the sweat of from his body with a towel.

"Doesn't he have a great body." Sighing thinking how great it would be to hug his stomach, laying on the coach watching an American classic movie with him or Russian. Either way it would give her an excuse to hug his stomach.

"Yeah, he does." Emily quickly turned her head to look at Alice, worrying that she may just suddenly develop a crush on Ivan. She followed where Alice was staring, sighing in relieve that in Alice eyesight, it was Francis. Not that she can blame her either for Francis had quite body although she still preferred a certain Russian one.

Looking back at the field she saw disappointedly that Ivan put his top back on.

**I guess it would be weird if he walked around topless. **

When fully clothed, Ivan did a hand that he would call her or better yet text her after they had their team speech.

Waving her hand and yelling back "I'll wait for you."

Drifting her eye's she noticed that Francis was winking at some girls but when his eye's led upon Alice he blew a kiss towards her, making her blush and yelling back "You idiot. Don't flirt with me."

"Ah, look at the little blush on her face. How cute." Saying it in a girlish tone.

"Shut up." Alice punched on Emily's arm, only encouraging her to tease Alice some more.

Using the back entrance, Francis and Ivan took a break from the steaming locker room into the fresh cool night air.

"That was the longest team speech we had to go through. And I even doubt Alice is around here anymore." Francis complained.

"Da, but at least I can invite Emily to join us for dinner. And of course Alice for Emily would want a female friend around her."

"Oh, is she your girlfriend Ivan? I have seen you guys hanging out a lot lately." Smirking as Ivan shook his and yelled no in Russian.

"We're just friends and I honestly want to keep that way."

"Kesese, I see so you're afraid to tell Emily what your true feelings are?"

Staring wide eyed, Ivan saw Maria walking up to both a smiling Francis and an embarrassed Ivan.

"What has that have to do anything with you?"

"Oh, now were just confessing here aren't we." Grinning, knowing now that she caught Ivan off guard.

"Nyet, am just saying I don't want you in my life. Besides don't you hate me?"

Not holding back the anger anymore, it appeared creepily on his face, making Francis wanting to back away from him.

"No, not really. I mean true you did pick on my brother in middle school although I do admit it was only fair since we did pick on you rather harshly in the past. Now you're on good terms with my brother and I being the mature older sibling, I should the same with you. So that's why I've been helping to hook up with Emily. Besides it's been pretty fun."

"Am not your toy, Maria." An evil aura was escaping from Ivan's body that more anything that Francis would love to run away but he stayed put shivering at the sight before him.

"I know but I do have to admit it's amusing but other than that it's kind of annoying hearing all the girls wanting you. And seeing you act like a sick love puppy in front another sick love puppy is really annoying me."

"Maria I'm going to hit you with a pipe until. Wait? What was the last part?"

Finally realizing the last part Maria just said, Ivan's anger went down a notch.

"I said that your acting like a love sick puppy in front of another love sick puppy and it's really annoying me."

Crossing her arms and tapping her foot in irritation while all the angry vanished leaving a shocked Ivan. "You're not joking are you?" Talking with a disbelieve tone.

"Ja, it was totally an awesome joke. No, I meant what I said you dumbass."

"Emily really loves me?" His disbelieve feature softening to a happy and hopeful one.

"Ja."

"She really loves me."

"Ja, how many times do I have to say it?"

Not believing his luck, Ivan couldn't hold his excitement that he literally leaped in the air doing a split landing gracefully on the ground. He ran away from Maria and Francis to do a cart wheels till he landed on foot and spin on that foot for what seemed like hours.

Francis and Maria stood in disbelieve and amusement at what Ivan was doing until Francis broke the silence.

"If I didn't know he was in love, I would have thought he was showing his cultural background."

"Oh, by the way where's your boyfriend? I thought he was going to help you with this or is he to busy on another couple. Hon hon." Laughing at the idea of the Hungarian doing his usual matchmaking.

"Ja, his actual putting all his attention on a Greece chick and a guy from Turkey. But hell, look how awesome am doing right now. Kesese, I may even beat my boyfriend at his own game. "

Smiling at Maria's confidence, he turned his attention back to Ivan.

"Don't you think you should stop Ivan?" Looking nervous for Ivan still haven't stopped spinning and was worrying that he go on forever or break his ankle and fall flat on his face.

"Wait, a few more minutes, I'm finding this really funny. Besides, it's nice to get your mind of having to figure things out. Like how I'll get you and Alice together."

"Oh, please Maria be real. You know as well she hates me."

"Hmph, yeah right. Hey, Russkie you can stop with the spinning now."

Without another word Ivan stopped with such ease that you wouldn't believe he even spun in the first place, if it weren't for all the heavy breathing. Even Maria was slightly impressed.

"Well seeing how you're pleased with knowing Emily loves you, I wonder what happens when I tell you how you can make Emily yours."

Ivan went wide eyed at hearing this, even founding this more impossible.

"Oh, it's." Knowing all too well what he was thinking, she continued on.

"And all you have to do is this."

Telling her plan to Ivan. Ivan felt like an idiot for not even thinking of such a simple thought.

"Ah, that game was so amazing I mean, ah it was so amazing. And that's saying something since I think soccer's so boring."

Dragging out the word "boring" to make her point.

"Don't you dare talk bad about a real sport, Emily." Alice scolded.

"Haha, whatever Alice. Football will always be the number one sport."

"You wish."

"Man am starving. I hope Ivan will come talk to me before I die out of starvation."

"Emily."

"And speak of the devil. Ivan." She jumped over the railing, ran towards Ivan only to give him a bear hug.  
>"You won, you won. You were amazing."<p>

Ivan couldn't help but love the attention he was getting from Emily.

"Haha, thanks Emily. Hey I was wondering do you want to come to the team dinner with me. I mean of course with Alice and Francis, Antonio and others will be there. "

"Yeah, of course I would love to come. Hey, Alice we're getting dinner, wanna come?"

"Who else will keep you under control?"

"You're the one to talk, especially when you're with Francis."

Alice gave the most deadly glare that she could muster. Emily ran off laughing with Ivan to join the team for dinner.

…

Throughout the whole meal at Friday's, Emily enjoyed herself to the fullest. Loving how Alice was arguing with Francis and the same goes with some cute tempered Italian chick that Antonio clearly likes. Laughing with the other team members, eating good food and having Ivan sitting next to her.

Where every time their hands brushed she felt an electric flow through her body, wondering if Ivan experienced the same electric flow and secretly hoping that the team member would think they would make a good couple.

After the enjoyable meal, Emily patted her happy stomach. Ivan stared at Emily with a big grin on his face and signaling to the door.

Emily obliged, excuse herself from the table and followed Ivan outside.

"It's kinda cold tonight isn't it?"

Being confused at the situation, she replied. "It kinda is but you know we could go back inside."

Reaching out for the door handle, Emily felt something weigh on her shoulders.

"No, you can wear my jacket."

Standing there for a moment, wanting the blush that appeared on her face to go away. She faced Ivan and jokingly said.

"Dude, don't give me your jacket or else people will think am dating a Russian commie." Trying to fake a laugh at the comment she made.

"Actually, I was trying to make that point."

Stopping her fake laughing fit, she looked straight Ivan in the eye.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you would want to be my girlfriend."

Looking straight into Emily's eyes, having the biggest blush on his face that Emily has ever seen.

"What do you say?"

Emily stood there shocked, not believing this is real.

**This can't be can it?**

…

I finally did a cliff hanger. Whoohoo. Sad news though I probably won't be able to write another chapter for awhile.

Have a good school year everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

…Then why do I act as though I hate you…?.

**Oh please say yes, oh please say yes. **

Ivan stood there hoping that Emily would reply a simple "Yes." With every being of his body. But Emily stood there with an unreadable expression; her eye's casted on the ground. Only making Ivan more nervous than he should be.

**Please let this plan work out. Maria said all I had to do was tell Emily how I really felt about her, then it will all be happily and ever after from there. Please let Maria be right, oh please, oh please. **

Chanting continues inside his head, until Emily looked him in the eye.

"Pfft, you love me. Dude yuck, no." Saying it with such disgust.

**What?**

"I mean man, Ivan I didn't know you had it in you tell a joke like that."

"But I wasn't telling a joke. I really do like you, actually more than like. I really love you."

Saying each word slowly hoping Emily could hear the sincerity and the meaning of those words. Instead all he got for a response was a fit of laughter from the one that was tearing at his heart each second.

"No way, dude Ivan stop with the joke. Your making my belly ache as it is. I mean, who in the world would think the "Hero" would date a Commie. No one, that's for sure" laughing harder after saying this.

Ivan stood there, feeling a complete fool for believing that he had a chance with Emily.

"You know you're right. No one would think of such a possibility, not even I."

With that being said, Ivan left behind a laughing Emily who only yelled back "What about your jacket?"

"Keep it; I don't want any reminder of this night."

Ivan walked past the team dinner table, ignoring all the puzzled looks from his team members, calling his limousine driver to pick him up front at the restaurant.

Maria not expecting this kind of reaction left the team dinner table to talk with Ivan.

"What happened, why isn't Emily covering your face with kisses?"

Replying sarcastically. "I don't know Maria, maybe Emily loves me so much that she decided express her feelings by laughing at my face. "

"What, wait?" Not believing her ears.

"Da, apparently you thought wrong."

"No, there's no way. I know, no everyone knows that she loves you."

"Well apparently they thought wrong as well. Well I have to get going, my rides here."

Ivan left a shocked and frustrated Maria in the front entrance of Fridays. Wanting more than anything to go home and forget the whole day.

**My dad's secret stash of vodka sounds like heaven right about now. **

Leaning his head against the window, trying to fight the tears that were trying to escape from his eyes.

**Shit, what did I just do?**

When Emily saw Ivan expression, she wanted more than anything tell Ivan that she was lying through her clenched teeth, give him the biggest hug she could muster and kiss his lips a thousand time, no a million times. But she didn't. Why?

**Because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that it won't work out and will go back how things were back in middle school. Man I'm no hero but a coward.**

"Am so stupid I don't deserve him. He really is better off with Wang or the stupid double D hoar. "

Tears were building up at the corners of her eyes.

"But I really don't want him with anyone else. Ah, why am I scared?" Screaming out the last part with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Then why the hell didn't you, you freaking dumb ass."

Maria threw a soccer ball at Emily's face, making Emily dumbfounded at what just happened and what Maria was saying.

"Why. I mean you love him, JA?" Not holding back her anger, she yelled at Emily.

Still shocked from the hit, Emily shook her head in agreement.

"Then why did you tell him no?"

"Because I was afraid." Saying it as though it made totally sense.

"Afraid of what?"

"That it wouldn't work out and will end up hating each other." Her tears returning back on her face.

"That's it. Mein gott, you really are dumbass. I mean who in hell doesn't worry about their relationships. That only proves you're really in love with a stupid commie."

"Really?"

"Ja? Now you have to go after that bastard and win his heart all over again."

"But, isn't it too late?"

"Your just in luck the awesome me, hooked you up with a ride." Giving her all knowing grin.

"Now hurry up, before the stupid Russkie drowns himself in vodka."

Without another word Emily ran past Maria, without whispering a "Thank you." Rushing to the front entrance not even hearing the cheers she was getting from the soccer team or the loud "Bout time, idiot" comment from Alice. Only to meet up with Francis and his blue Mustang.

"Need a ride?" Giving a quick wink and a flashy smile to the hopeful Emily.

I didn't think I would add a new chapter for awhile. I guess I felt like posting this chapter before a special day of mine comes.

Also I do not own Friday's which I should of mentioned in the previous chapter and am sorry for how cheesy this chapter came. Although I can't help but imagine this is the reason why Emily didn't want to confess. Man I need to find a better idea for that, if ever giving the chance.


	11. Chapter 11

Is it that hard to tell you I love you?

"Francis, I told you to drive fast and this isn't fast. You're going slower than a snail."

"Emily, am going 60 miles an hour in a New York traffic. It's only a miracle I haven't been caught yet."

"Pfft, it's nothing compared the driven in the "Fast and the Furious."

"Then you would love Daisy's driving so much. Crap." Barely avoiding a collision with another car in front of him by having to drive into the next lane, pressing on the gas more till the car was a good feet away before returning into the right lane. Francis would do anything to back to regularly speed.

"Sweet safe dude, that was pretty cool."

"Am going to die."

"Frankie you'll be fine, no worries. Oh, I've been kinda curios but how do you know where Ivan lives? You don't stalk him do you?"

"Emily, you're just full of jokes tonight aren't you. With me going faster." Nervous laughter slid through his lips.

"I wasn't joking about the driving or if you've been stalking Ivan." Giving a serious expression, that Francis thought he would never see in his life.

"Well you always had a weird sense of humor. No, no, my father and his father are good friends and so on Christmas parties we would visit his house or my house to celebrate. Nothing to be jealous, oh I mean nervous for Ivan's safety." The last would have been believable if he weren't trying to hide the smile so hard.

"Shut up, you frog and get to Ivan's place already." Micking Alice perfectly.

"Oui, oui, anything for you lovely."

Giving a silly grin back, she looked at the window wondering how she was going to convince Ivan that she loves him.

/

Already drinking second bottle vodka from his dad's stash, Ivan was controlling his character through the battlefield in Paris, France. Avoiding so far the major damage from the opposing team, Ivan mind was finally starting to engross into the game of Modern Warfare 3 that his brain wasn't always drifting back how Emily laughed at his face and how his heart shattered at that moment. His heart still aches as bad from the truth but that's where the positive side of drinking vodka comes in, the more he drinks it, the more his mind is only focusing on the game and the aching of his heart reduces.

Though Ivan knows the negative side as well because the moment his body can't handle the alcohol, his mind will black out, giving him a painful hangover in the morning when he wakes up in the morning. A 100% guarantee that he'll be staying in his bed all day, recalling the wonderful and awful times he had with Emily. He only hopes that he doesn't become a totally crying mess when having his flashbacks. Now, all he has to do is keep his character out of major danger and keep drinking.

/

"We're almost there Emily. Have you thought through what you're going to say to him?"

Making a left turn into Baker St., that's crowded with expensive looking places no matter where you look.

"Yum, yeah I think I know what am going to say. I think." Sighing, sliding further in her seat, hoping that if she slid enough in the seat she'll disappear never having to come face to face to this problem.

"Are my ears deceiving me or is Emily for once hesitating on her actions." Asking in a dramatic way, trying to get on Emily on the energetic version of her instead of this gloomy Emily beside him.

"Yeah, I am." Barely mumbling the words out.

"Well, here we are!" Pulling up to a stop, Emily eyes followed a red brick pavement following all the to entrance of the house to what appeared to be a new 2 story red brick med-evil castle. Not only was there a castle but even the front yard had different kinds of rose bushes and just to complete it all, there a statue of Aphrodite, standing in a middle of a pond with fountain spraying water 6 foot in the air behind her.

Flabbergasted at the look of Ivan's house, she yelled the question come out of her lips.

"Is Ivan, like from a rich royal European family? What his family from Russia so that makes his parent's Tsar's or something like that. So does that make Ivan a prince?"

Blushing at the idea of Ivan wearing a crown on a white horse; one of her secrets that she haven't even told her sis was that she was a suck up for Princess and Prince's fairy tales especially ones that end up with a happy ending.

Smirking at Emily's response to the place, he thought it would be best to explain the truth of the place.

"Non, non, his father has a taste for med-evil castles. My father told him he shouldn't build a house like that in New York but Mr. Braginski was stubborn to build his house like this. Even I admit I thought this was too much but I like it all the same."

"That's amazing, I love it." Without thinking, she unbuckled herself, open the car door and ran up to the entrance of the house.

Francis looked at Emily at shock for a second, before he bended over with laughter thinking Emily's actions were hilarious. "One second she nervous, but give her a castle and she'll forget all her problems."

"These doors are huge and there's even a lion head holding a door knocker in his mouth. Man does Mr. Bransiky have class." Grabbing hold of the iron brass knocker, she pounded it against the wooden door.

/

Glued to the spot on his bedroom floor, Ivan kept playing his game despite the pounding at the door, thinking it was an obnoxious girl scout at his door. No way was he going anywhere except maybe the bathroom and kitchen but that was about it.

/

**Oh, god am so stupid what am I doing. Am right front of his house, pounding on his door without even realizing. **

Bringing both of her hands on her head and started starching it all over in frustration.

"I should leave, while I have the chance." 5 minutes passed until Emily realized that she was still in front of the house, knowing she's not going anywhere with this.

"Come on Emily, all you have to do is lift up one leg then the other. That's all. He's not coming out." Looking at the door once more, Emily took a deep breath before pounding on the door with both fists like a wild Gorilla.

"Ivan, Ivan, Ivan."

/

Frustration running up so high, he didn't though it was even this possible to be this mad. Oh, how he was hoping the person at the door could feel his anger right now. **Maybe they can. **Removing himself from his blissful place, her walked to the door and was about to yell at the person when he opened the door. Instead "Emily" escaped barely as a whisper from him, as he saw a heavy breathing Emily with messy hair with a both fist up in the air ready to pound the door to death once more.

"Ivan." Disbelieve in her tone of voice. "You finally came out." Laughing heartily at her success.

Seeing Emily laugh again in front of him, he only grinched.

"I admit I didn't think you would go as far to go to my house to laugh at me again. But hey, what am I to know am only a stupid commie."

Lowering his head, he stepped into the house again, pulling the door along with him.

"What, Ivan, I, I, am not laughing at you." Putting her foot in the door way, to keep the door from shutting.

"I'm here to say something important to you, please listen. Am sorry I laughed like that, I didn't mean to laugh at you back there, I was making it all up. I don't know what came over me or I didn't know what to do but please don't shut that door."

Sighing in defeat, he reopened the door.

Smiling as Ivan was giving her another chance. "Am sorry that I treated you like that, back there."

"It's okay but you could have said no back there instead making me feel such an idiot."

Thinking to himself how he shouldn't easily forgive Emily but he couldn't help it. Emily always had a certain charm where you couldn't stay mad at her for too long. How Ivan always envy and admire that about her since he could remember.

**Emily here's your chance don't screw.** "I, I,"

**Emily, say it now. You could do it. **Emily thought self consciously but she could bring herself the 3 words she always wanted to tell Ivan.

Feeling the throb in his head as he noticed the downside of the vodka starting to take its toll.

Ivan asked in annoyance "Could we talk about this tomorrow. Am not in my best state right."

**Wait, no. I have to tell you.** Screaming inside of her head as if Ivan could read her thoughts that way.

Not even bothering to hear a reply, he was stepping back into the house when he felt powerful strength on his arm pulling him forwards into a forced kiss.

/

Finally I got this chapter done. Woot. One more chapter to go. XD

Sweet, anyway I've been meaning to ask the readers but do you guys want me to add a sex scene in the story? Your choice, although I can't guarantee it being describe very well but I'll try my best.


	12. Chapter 12

Surprised at the kiss, Ivan couldn't help but think how soft Emily's lips were and even tasted like strawberries. He leaned deeper into the kiss, trying to restrain himself from sneaking a tongue past her lips and just conquering every part of her mouth.

Moaning at Ivan's action, she didn't think that he was such a good kisser and she secretly enjoyed the taste of vodka on his lips.

Finally breaking apart from the kiss for the lack of air, they both contained a shy smile on their faces with a blush.

Emily said "I love you." With full sincerity. "A lot actually."

Smiling to himself, he pulled Emily into a hug and leaned down to steal another kiss from Emily.

"That's good because I was making game planes just to stay in my room for the rest of my life and honestly I've never liked being a coach potato."

Hunk, hunk, hunk. Drawing their attention from each other to the source of the sound. They couldn't help but burst into laughter as they saw Francis waving his hands in the air, yelling "Congratulations." In the now roofless Mustang.

/

Three weeks passed and Emily never happier in her life in those three weeks. Without having to hold her feelings anymore she could hold his hands, kiss and even get him frustrated out in the open with dirty talk.

Snickering to herself, thinking back how badly she got Ivan frustrated by merely a licking hot dog teasingly in front him and acting all innocently about it.

Drifting her attention back to what she was originally doing, she looked back at the mirror checking out her dress, makeup and hair of course. Everything seemed perfect from her long yellow dress complete with ribbon laced high heels. To boost things up her mom even allowed her to burrow a necklace with amber stuck in the middle of the sun. She even helped her with to put some fake white flowers on her hair, although she did thought her hair needed a little more curling.

Still having 5 minutes till Ivan got here, she curled her hair wanting everything about her be a 100% perfect.

"Emily, come downstairs someone's at the door waiting for you."

"Ah, am not a 100% perfect but this will have to do." Sighing in defeat as she as ran to the stair way only to slide on the stairway rail and jumping at the entrance of the doorway.

Making Ivan slightly surprised at the action.

"I see someone's pretty enthusiastic to go to the dance."

"Well if it's a certain hot Russian in a suit, then yes I would be excited."

"Um, not to ruin the flirting and all but could we get going I would like to make it to the prom with my boyfriend. " Mumbled Meg.

"Ah, da of course but before I forget, I still have to put the corsage on Emily's dress."

Taking a little box from the inner pocket of his suit, he opened a lid, reveling a sunflower with a white ribbon below it.

Pinning it on Emily's dress, he said. "A sunflower because there's nothing more in the world I love and to me you always constantly reminded me of a sunflower."

Not even caring if Ivan was done with pinning the flower on her chest, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

It's been awhile since I wrote some fan fiction. -.-

Anyway there are the types of dresses I imagine Emily wearing to prom.

http:/i00..com/photo/v0/295392406/light_yellow_prom_dress_

.


	13. Chapter 13

Almost a year passed when I finally told Ivan how I really felt about him. From that moment on, it's been full of awesome and romantic fun that only the two of us could show in front of each other except for one thing.

Sex!

Yep, the most common of things that teenagers do when dating and we still haven't done it yet.

It's cute, awesome and noble how Ivan doesn't convince me to do dirty crap like most boy's do at Ivan's age but that doesn't mean I don't want to feel his hands on my breast or down lower.

Emily thought as she was cuddling next to Ivan watching a movie on his plasma TV, alone in his room or better yet the entire house. His parent's at work and even his sisters had something to do and they wouldn't be back for another couple of hours.

Leaving Emily another similar situation where she could get away with certain activates with Ivan. But it never ever happened because somehow Ivan was capable of miss reading the atmosphere and does something else with her.

Huffing as she thought this may be one of the worst tutors' to go through.

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked noticing the frown and the irritation in her eyes.

Being silent for awhile she finally replied,

"Do you really, want to know?"

"No, I only asked because I could care less. Da, I want to know." Rolling his eyes at Emily's comment.

"Fine. I just won't tell you."

"Come on tell me, you know you can tell me anything."

"I don't know if you want to know."

"Da, I want to know."

'Maybe I should just tell him straight up on what I really want to do. '

"I want to have sex." Emily said so bluntly and fast that Ivan thought he misheard her.

"What?" Finally what appeared an eternity to Emily that Ivan replied.

"Not what? Who I want to have sex and buddy boy that happens to be you." Shifting from her cuddling, she crawled on top of Ivan and purposely sat on Ivan torso.

"And I think it's about time we do it, too."

Without waiting a response from Ivan, she leaned forward to kiss Ivan's lips. Pressing her tongue past his lips, wanting to explore every part of his mouth.

Ivan responded immediately, his hand was on her head to be pulled into a deeper kiss, earning a delightful hum from her.

With the battles of the mouths, she slides her hands down his torso onto the open of his jeans. Trying taking his pants off but was proving to be hard when being dominated in kissing. Having to stop the kissing she furiously removed his jeans and shirt, and leaned into the feverishly kissing. Tracing every part of his muscled body.

'Finally it's about time we did this.' She thought as she gave a hard squeeze on Ivan's butt checks.

His mind was hazy; all his senses were gone and now were replaced smell, touch and the sight of Emily. He wanted more of her, it was like she was his drug no not like. She was his drug. 'Why should I hold back any longer?'

Breaking the kiss from the lack of air, he took Emily's top off earning a squeak from her as his hands traced down her curves and up again to take her bra off. Giving him a beautiful view of her breasts; she truly was perfection.

"." Emily gasped as Ivan captured a pert pink nibble between his teeth, his right hand focusing on the other nipple.

"Ivan that feels so good, ah." Wrapping her arms abounds Ivan's neck to bring him closer to her breast.

Humming in pleasure, Ivan started to trail kisses from her breasts to her jeans line. Pushing Emily gently on her back, he took her jeans off throwing them off to the side. Leaving Emily wearing white panties.

Lifting his head up, he took his time to observe Emily's body fully. He loved her body so much, from her beautiful blushful face to all way down to her very two feet. He leaned down to pinch at her belly button with his teeth, leaving a small hickey there. "Mmhhmm"

He brought his attention back to the panties, taking the panties off with his teeth teasingly. Looking up and smirking when he saw how impatient Emily was getting, he traced his tongue over her wet folds making Emily arching her hips up and yelling "Ivan. Oh god, keep doing that."

Following her command, he kept licking her wet folds until without warning shoved his tongue in. Making Emily long slender fingers grab his hair with some of her strength. "Ah."

Pulling back, he smirked before giving nips, kisses and hickeys to other parts of Emily's body. Never to get enough of her.

'Finally yes this was what I always wanted. However it's my turn to shine.' Pushing Ivan onto his back, she got rid of his boxers. When a load gasp left her mouth.

"Ivan, it's huge. I mean huge, huge. I think that's a Guinness Book record for largest penis." Emily yelled.

Blushing at Emily's comment, Ivan grabbed the nearest pillow and put it over his penis.

"It's not that big, Emily and I think we've gone far enough maybe we should quite while we're ahead."

'Oh, no you don't.'

Before Ivan could reach for his jeans, Emily yanked the pillows from his hands and grabbed hold of penis.

"Ah, Emily don't."

Smirking at her blushing boyfriend; she took the head of the cock into her mouth and started to suck.

She couldn't fit the whole thing in her mouth; she used her hands to message the balls; enjoying all the moans and hmms from Ivan.

"Emily, hnnggh, you should stop."

"But why should I do that? It's only starting to get more fun."

Huffing, Ivan flipped their positions once more and staring straight into Emily's sky blue eyes, he asked.

"You sure you want to continue this. I mean do you really want to do it with me?"

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes. I want you to be my first." Emily shrieked having enough to wait this long to get this far.

"Am, your first? But you're my first as well." Mumbling those words, barely audible but Emily heard it all and she couldn't stop the Cheshire grin on her face.

"Then let's have the best first sex ever."

"But are you su…" Emily put a finger on his lips, nodding her head for she was sure what she wanted.

Reaching over to his nightstand, he blindly looked for the condoms his parents gave to him and the lube while he gave Emily a loving kiss on the lips.

He ripped the package off, put the condom on his cock and poured the lube over the condom.

"If this is your first and all, how come you have the materials for sex next to bed?" Raising her eyebrows in suspicion.

Blushing at the question and thinking maybe he could shrug the question away but decided against it.

"One of the companies that my dad own, well um to put it bluntly they make condoms and lube. And my dad always insists that I have a condom and lube with me at all times for you know like protection."

His face getting beet red at the last part of his sentence. Emily snickering nonstop till taking a breather to reply.

"Oh, man that's funny. Your dad is adorable for doing that for you."

"I don't see how my dad is adorable, rather he can be annoying at times."

"Hmmf, whatever any way let's do this."

Lying back down, Emily took a couple of breaths, she nodded for Ivan to start.

Putting one finger at Emily's entrance before putting two more, he started scissoring her entrance making her moan the entire time.

"Ivan, ah, put it in am ready." Panting her words out.

Pressing in slowly, he felt the heat of Emily's tight muscles around it and already he felt he would come.

He stayed there unmoving for a minute, wanting Emily to adjust to him.

"Ivan~, please move now."

"Emily. ~"

Emily was in totally bliss, all she feels was Ivan in him and she couldn't help but think they fit together. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she moaned "Ah, Ivan there. Faster Ivan. Nggh. Please harder."

Hitting the spot, Ivan went faster and harder, kissing the daylights out of Emily.

"Ah, ah Ivan is, ah." Emily screamed in pleasure as she come first and Ivan followed soon after.

Laying on top of Emily making sure not to put all his weight on her, he panted before slipping out of Emily and lying on his back but not without Emily on top of him.

"I love you, Ivan." Cuddling on the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, Emily." Smiling as he pulled the bed covers over them, both falling asleep to the rhythm of their breathing.

Woot, am done. Well this is the sex scene and sorry it wasn't any good. This is really my first time writing a sex scene this graphic. Sad and pretty bad. -_-

Anyway thank you all so much for reading my story and I really hope there be more versions of Rusame.

This couple needs more love. Wells thanks again and please don't hold back on telling me of a good fanfiction on these two.


End file.
